Merlin's Academy
by moondustangel
Summary: Hogwarts is changing and Harry discovers some surprising family secrets. How does Hermione figure into this and what does she discover about her own family? Please Read & Review as I'd love to know what people think but no really bad comments comstructive critism only, thank love Moondustangel xx
1. New people

Harry sat reading the Daily Prophet in the Kitchen at Grimmauld Place while Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat beside him having breakfast. He was flicking through the pages when a double page article about Hogwarts caught his attention about the rebuild in relation to his former school. The article read_: HOGWARTS TO CHANGE PERMANENTLY!_

_Since the wars end and Voldermort's defeat people alike have been wondering about what will happen to the historic school of witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts and now I can reveal all to our valued readers. In an effort to weed out pro pureblood laws, prejudices and lifestyles Hogwarts has been completely changed. Gone are the previous four disingenuous houses and now instead there are four new houses. Hogwarts name is also being changed. From now on the newly renovated building which has completely changed in appearance inside will be known as MA or simply put Merlin's Academy. The four new houses are called: PANTERA, ZORRO, LOBO and LAPIN. Each house will have different uniforms in different colours so that no two houses look exactly the same. All students will wear a black cape with the new MA logo on it. I will now list the qualities for each of the houses and then explain how new students will be sorted. We have received intelligence that everyone will be resorted and the houses will be accessed in a very different way and will even look quite different. House colours will also be different. Everyone will receive by owl a questionnaire or survey to fill out and once completed will be told their house which they belong to. _

_PANTERA HOUSE:_

_Crest animal- Panther for which Pantera is the Italian_

_Colours- Teal and Purple_

_Element- Fire_

_Season- Autumn_

_Uniform- For girls: a long sleeved knee length teal dress with a purple shrug, purple ballet flats and a purple pillbox hat._

_For boys: teal pants and blazer with a purple shirt, purple brogues and a purple ascot hat._

_House Location- House is located in the Pantera Tower behind of the many bookcases with which to enter a password is required._

_Qualities- Bravery, Loyalty, honesty and teamwork._

_Pantera House students work together to tackle a common goal but have the ability to work alone just as well. They are brave and love to show their fearlessness against anything they tackle. They are very loyal and will always defend those that are most important to them whether it means there own destruction or not. They are very honest and really frown deeply upon those who tell lies or deceive people. If you or your house does this you will never get on with a Pantera House member. The members of Pantera love Italian furniture, literature and have a keen interest in Italian cuisine. They love to partake in fine dining and the consumption of fine wines. Pantera is the Italian for Panther so like a panther they are often sleek, beautiful, skilful and highly intelligent. The members of Pantera House are the most avid lovers and enjoy being passionate with whoever it is they are trying to be passionate with._

_House ghost- Michelangelo Buonarroti._

_Michelangelo Buonarroti was a rich painter in the Renaissance era. He was commissioned to paint many various important artefacts and buildings such as the Sistine Chapel. He was killed in the civil war of Italy many thousand years ago and has a vast memory of what life was like back then. He was in his time also a potions wiz so will teach anyone about it who wants to know more about it. He will also provide anyone with his knowledge and experiences of the war should they ask him. He was a fond lover of fine wines and Italian cuisine so will be able to advise everyone on what foods to eat, where to visit and what paintings to admire should one enter a gallery. He knows all about every single painting in Merlin's Academy having painted many of them himself so will always be on hand to tell you what he was thinking etc when he designed them._

_ZORRO HOUSE:_

_Crest animal- Fox for which the Spanish is Zorro._

_Colours- Royal blue and gold._

_Element- Water_

_Season- Winter_

_Uniform- For girls an off the shoulder royal blue dress with a golden bolero, golden wedges and a golden cloche hat._

_For boys royal blue pants and shirt with a golden tailcoat, golden boat shoes and a golden newsboy hat._

_House Location- House is located out on the underwater Cavern which is accessed through the boat in the Black Lake with which a password is needed to enter._

_Qualities- Cunning, Loyalty, Determination and competitiveness._

_The members of Zorro house have a fond love of all things Spanish as the name of their own house means fox in Spanish. They have a flair for fashion and expensive items. They love drama and the performing arts. They are willing to do anything to reach the end of the course or achieve their objective. Because of their love of the performing arts they are very good at lying or deceiving with good acting skills to get whatever they want be it winning or to see someone else fail. They are very competitive and it is their determination to do anything to ensure success which makes them so cunning yet lovable in ways. They are very loyal to their own houses and families so will defend their honour above all else. Having elements of Spanish throughout their hosue means that they are also keen lovers and avid in romantic literature. Flamenco dancing is also prevalent throughout this house as you will often see many ghosts and paintings within practicing the tradition of flamenco dancing. The ghosts will teach anyone on the castle grounds who wishes to know about the dance no matter which house you come from._

_House ghost- Felix de Vega._

_Felix was the Spanish inventor of Spanish theatre in the region. He is celebrated all over Spain as being the father of drama and acting there. What is less known about Felix is that because of his cunning ways he outsmarted the town's richest man into paying entirely for the first ever theatre there without his knowledge of it beforehand. This man had thought his money was going to sick children but Felix's love of drama prevailed and the first Spanish Theatre was built. In the end this unknown benefactor of the Theatre got his revenge on Felix killing him whence his back was turned. He is now the resident ghost of Zorro House and those who ask him of his death will get a different answer each time because he is deceitful about it. He will however be as honest as he can about acting and anything to do with drama._

_LAPIN HOUSE._

_Crest animal- Rabbit as Lapin is Rabbit in French._

_Colours- Red and silver_

_Element- Air_

_Season- Summer_

_Uniform- For girls a silver knee length dress with red long sleeved bolero, red low heeled slingbacks and a red beret._

_For boys a silver pants and jumper with a red shirt, red dress shoes and a red panama hat._

_House location- Lapin House is located in the Astronomy tower behind the statue of Ennoia. The House like the others is entered by using a password and touching the statue._

_Qualities- Intelligence, Leadership, Curiosity and honesty_

_The students of Lapin House value honesty above all else and will tolerate nothing but. It is believed within Lapin House that intelligence is all that is needed to suffice in life. Having said that the students of this house may be blunt to the point of being nearly rude about their own views as they may feel at times that there are certain things everyone should know. These people are very curious about everything that goes on around them and have a keen desire to learn and obtain as much information on anything as they can. They are firm believers that everyone should have great leadership skills to be able to provide for themselves later on in life and often impress on people the point of leading by example. They have a keen interest in science, wine and cheese and anything else that is remotely French. They are known as the most adventurous house for their willingness to try anything new and their love of the French language. They admire French fashions and foods and as a consequence often have fresh cheeses and crackers each afternoon as a snack in their house. Cookery is well loved with these culinary geniuses. _

_House ghost- René Descartes _

_This Houses ghost is René a mathematician, philosopher and an academic. He studied law in France where he grew up but as he always had a keen knowledge for more information then went on to study mathematics. After he had become a mathematician he found that his endless need for knowledge would probably never be satisfied and so with this in mind he became a philosopher whose work is never truly done as they grow and expand with knowledge everyday. He has coined the phrase "I think; therefore I am". He is very popular in this house and often tells students of his dismay at dying of tuberculosis late in his life meaning that he could no longer continue to study. He died at the late age of fifty years old which in his day was considered to be very old. He will often discuss theorems with his students and provide them with any and all knowledge he has pertaining to most anything they would wish to know. He can often be found assisting the members of his house with their arithmancy homework or any problems they are facing._

_LOBO HOUSE._

_Crest animal- Wolf which is in Portuguese lobo._

_Colours- Orange and green._

_Element- Earth_

_Season- Spring _

_Uniform- For girls a burnt orange knee length dress with an Ivy green princess coat, some Ivy green t bar shoes and a burnt orange fedora hat._

_For boys an Ivy green pants and shirt, burnt orange trench coat, burnt orange bowler hat and burnt orange sneakers._

_House Location – Lobo House is located beneath the unused green house in the Academy grounds. A password is required to gain access here and only Lobo students will know which greenhouse it is._

_Qualities- Patience, selflessness, responsibility and honour._

_The Lobo House prides itself on being the most honourable of the houses. They are true to their name fierce wolves in the classroom they will defend the honour of anyone within their ranks or house acting much as a pack does. If someone within their house is flawed then they are all flawed. They work and move together as one. No one within Lobo is ever left behind and no one in Lobo struggles academically although they do have more important things to be doing. Academics is not entirely high on their list of priorities as they would rather have a life but get the grades. They much prefer music, playing games, solving puzzles and quidditch. They don't let study rule their lives but always maintain the good grade they set out to. They are very selfless and will give to others without a second thought. They are also very responsible at doing any task you set them and always strive to have a great degree of patience. Because their house is associated with Portugal they love swimming and anything to do with fine weather and boats._

_House Ghost- _Vasco da Gama

Vasco is Lobo's house ghost. He is able to tell all of his students of his wondrous adventures he had exploring the seas and of all the different lands he captured. He is a very good example to all those around him of good patience, leadership and responsibility. He is always willing to discuss history and maps and things with his students. He has a flair for divination and astronomy so will always help his students with their homework in these classes when he can. He will always encourage his students to do astronomy as a subject and is happy to help them in any way he can. He is often referred to by the other ghosts of the Academy as the joker and the prankster with his sometimes tall tales and love of fun over study.

Harry had read this in fascination before allowing the others to read it. "So what are you guys thinking of doing now?" said Ginny addressing the three of them. "Well I quite fancy having a normal year at school where there is no fighting. Actually I've seen enough fighting to last me my lifetime so I think after school I'd like to teach or something!" said Harry surprising everyone there. "Yeah I agree with Harry more time to focus on quidditch and being young again!" said Ron laughing. "I will of course be returning to school to study but even I've realised that fun needs to be a part of life" said Hermione smiling happily. Everyone jumped when an unknown black owl came to the window with some royal paisley headed paper for Harry. He unrolled the letter gasping at the beautiful Paisley print all around its edges. He began to read it instantly his eyes becoming wide with shock.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**If you are reading this letter it means you are alive and have turned eighteen last month. I have some confessions to make to you now which you will find very shocking indeed. My parents were magical. They both attended Hogwarts and were pureblood. When Voldermort first rose to power he ordered that all purebloods who did not wish to join his ranks be killed. My parents were good people who wouldn't join him and so they moved into London living as muggles and it is this that saved their lives. My parents were very disappointed that Petunia had been a squib as it brought shame on the family and they only hoped that if they were lucky enough to have another child she would be magical. My parents were elated when I came along and was magical. I was unfortunately lavished on my whole life receiving the best of everything while Petunia was simply accepted as she was but my parents were never too happy about her view of me as a freak and often reminded her of it. I knew that we were really pureblood but had taken an unbreakable vow with my parents never to tell anyone this as it was safer this way. I attended Hogwarts as a muggle born witch and it was only James and those of the Order who knew of my real status and even they were placed under the unbreakable vow. When they passed away, my parents, we were both very sad Petunia and I. When James and I had you we thought it would still be safer for you to be known as a halfblood as this way you might be safer. We have placed a glamour charm on you Harry in the hopes you will be safer this way. For extra protection we even placed one on ourselves. Please point your wand at yourself saying Septum Reverto. **_

_**We have also arranged your marriage for you. Please do not hate us for this as it is common in pureblood society. You shall marry our friends' daughter Marianna Alvarado. Our friends Valentina and Matias Alvarado have hidden themselves as muggles for safety and live at the following address should you wish to find your fiancé. It is no 1 Heathgate Gardens, Meadway London NW11. They are also pureblood with a manor in Kent. They are of Spanish descent and wear the rich Spanish fashions at times. We feel it is no longer safe fro us here in Godrics Hollow as someone we are sure is Peter Pettigrew has revealed our location to the dark lord. We are frightened and have left you Potter Manor in the Yorkshire Dales. Please live there with your wife and access our family vault for your money as it is limitless at this point. Do with the money as you see fit. Please don't resent Severus as he has always loved me and would do anything for me I know that now. Also Petunia has been an outcast all of her life so try not to think too harshly of her as she will never understand me or you. We love you very much dearly. Love always Mum and Dad xxx**_

Harry looked at the letter and promptly fainted. "Harry what is it?" asked Hermione now very worried as soon as he'd gained consciousness. "It was a letter from my mother. We are really purebloods and I've had a glamour charm placed on me for safety which I must remove just now. Did you have a lodger in your house at any time Hermione?" "What why?" she asked him confused. "Just please answer the question. It's been arranged for me to marry a young lady called Marianna Alvarado who lives at your address and according to my mother her family are of Spanish descent." "Well maybe she lived there before us or something I don't know really." "Hermione can I ask you for a weird favour?" "Yes of course Harry!" she said confused as to what he would be asking her to do next. "Can you please humour me and allow me to cast the same spell on you after I do it on myself please. Nothing will probably happen anyway so can I?" "Eh sure although I know nothing will happen".

Pointing his wand at himself he said Septum Reverto. As Ginny, Hermione and Ron watched on in awe. He became taller and now stood at six ft even. His eyes became deep blue and he no longer needed his glasses. His body was slightly more muscular and he had now shaggy hair which was the same colour as always. He was now wearing some tight jeans, a tight t shirt and some plain black sneakers. All in all he looked much the same only slightly more refined and even more gorgeous then he had previously. Hermione looked at him in awe. He looked so amazing she was actually salivating before she scolded herself remembering to breathe properly and not blush deeply. He looked at her and pointed his wand at her repeating the spell. She screamed her head off as a gold light engulfed her totally. She shot up from her usual five ft even to a very tall five ft seven in height. Her skin became quite sallow and her eyes became deep green. Her hair was now very long ending in the middle of her back. It was now caramel brown in colour and straight. Her hair was half up and fastened in place with a simple hair elastic while a black bow hair band rested on the front of her head. She had on a pair of blue filigree dangling earrings and a necklace with a heart locket on it. She was now wearing a pair of dark coloured bootleg jeans, a pair of black knee length flat boots and a white shirt with a black cardigan over it. "What the devil is going on?" she asked in an angry manor shocked as she looked and sounded very different indeed.

"You're so hot Hermione oh wow!" said Ron salivating and making her blush deeply. "Yes well Ron now is really not the time to say such things. I'm so shocked that my bloody parents hid this from me and yes I'm fucking swearing! I'm so bloody pissed off right now I feel as though I could as Neville says spit fire. In fact I'm going out. I'll be back later" she said heading for the floo. "Wait! You can't go out now! We need to understand what's going on? Are we engaged or what?" asked Harry eyeing her up nervously. She laughed slightly at this as he looked as though he wanted to full on check her out but too nervous to do so at the present moment. "We are engaged yes but I'd like to go shopping and see what type of power my family has. I want to know what I can buy and things. I'll be in Twillfitt and Tattings if anyone needs me. If I see the Malfoy family I think I might have a bit of fun as well fucking snobs the lot of them" she said now laughing at Harry as he was full on checking her out. Before she could leave however an owl arrived with four letters on for each of them. She opened hers and it read:

_**Miss Marianna Alvarado,**_

_**We are pleased to welcome you to the new Merlin's Academy and are proud too ensure you the fairest and most even education you have received in years. We discovered much to our own distaste and surprise that Dumbledore had taken large amounts of money from pureblood families to add something onto the castle for all the students. What we then discovered is that in turn for their money he would jinx the sorting hat to ensure their sons and daughters went into the right house. We find this to be disgusting and so the sorting hat has been placed in retirement as we couldn't keep it because it had so many different dark charms and such on it. Now to find out which house you belong to you must look at the list following and tick which items appeal most to you. Now you must tick the appropriate box and once you are done your house name will automatically appear on the page in front of you alright? So tell us of the four colours purple, silver, gold and orange which one appeals to you most? (She ticked the purple one). Next please tell us which item appeals to most out of these four a brass cup, a mirror, an old shoe and a mysterious chest. (She selected the mysterious chest). We look forward to seeing you at this year's early return in three days and will be delighted to see you then. You shall be in year seven and the books shall be the same as they are for all seventh years. As we know you shall have to get knew ones we have given a list to Flourish and Blotts and they have prepares packs for everyone containing all of their books. Good luck, see you soon, Professor McGonagall, Headmistress, MA, Merlin's Academy. **_

After she filled out the questionnaire she found out she would be in Pantera House with Harry. Ron and Ginny were to be in Lobo House and although she was slightly upset they wouldn't be in the same house they swore to always be friends and meet up as often as they could. Running up to Harry she hugged him tightly and kissed his lips gently before breaking away smiling. "Thanks Harry for being so perfect for me!" she said giggling as she left. She stepped into the floo calling out flourish and blotts before stepping out once again in the shop. Adjusting her handbag she headed out to Twillfitt and Tattings where she spotted Narcissa Malfoy and Draco shopping and smirked to herself entering the shop. Narcissa looked up in awe at the girl but Draco who was too immersed in finding the right pattern for his new quidditch robes barley noticed her at all. "You see Draco a wonderful woman like that would make the perfect bride" she scolded him lightly and made him look up at the girl. Rushing over to the girl Narcissa thought she would be a good asset to the Malfoy name and great for the image of the Malfoy's. "Hello dear I'm Narcissa Malfoy and I thought I'd welcome you to London as you don't look like you're from here" she said smiling brightly.

"You are correct I am not from here but my fiancé is. I am Marianna Alvarado. I hear my fiancé is a big pureblood celebrity here but he's not big where I'm from so I don't really know. Harry Potter do you know him?" she asked sweetly. "Ha! Potters not pureblood he's only a halfblood scum! I mean to say you should be with someone whose pureblood and much better looking then him" shouted Draco suddenly. "Who might you be besides pretentious as all hell? And I'll have you know he is pureblood. Just because not many people know it is not my concern. The media makes up a lot of things including his status. He's always been pureblood but has hidden himself well as everyone will see at school. I'll be going there you know! I can tell that for someone like you looks really are everything considering you don't have many of them. " she said matter of factly before turning to Narcissa once again. "My goodness Narcissa some men can be so rude to others, no manners at all. Ignore him and lets continue our chat! I will not have this scoundrel sullying your oh so good name any further" she said as though the boy was nothing to Narcissa. "Draco go out to the street and do something else or something. I am sorry for my son. He tries so hard but himself and Harry have had a long standing rivalry" said Narcissa having the good sense to look ashamed. "That's no problem. I mean thank god Hermione is it, has gone. I couldn't stand the way she used to always hang around him like a lost puppy!" she said smirking just to see what Narcissa would do. "Yes the filthy mudblood was a hindrance but as you say at least she's gone now. That's one less problem in the world minus Voldermort of course!" she said smirking proudly. Clearly this woman had spent far too long in Luscious' company.

"Yes well you'll be more then surprised to know she too was a pureblood in disguise. She wasn't even a mudblood. You wanna know how I know this? I know this because I was her before I changed. You however will never change from spending so long with your evil husband and it's disgusting now get out of my sight you heartless cretin!" she said slinking past her and heading for the clothes rails at the back of the shop. She browsed through the many various clothing items before deciding what she needed when she was approached by the shop owner Eileen Tatting. "Can I help you mam?" she asked her smiling slightly. "Yes I will be going to the newly created Merlin's Academy in three days and I need some new clothes for it. I have just found out today I am part of Pantera House and will be needing some new clothes for it as well as some normal clothes as well. I don't feel like going to Madame Malkins as I'd rather higher quality stuff!" she said smiling. "Yes that definitely shouldn't be a problem. Can you please explain to me what your uniform should consist of and then we can get ready?" "Yes I can. I'll be needing a knee length long sleeved teal dress if you have one. Then I'll need a purple shrug, some purple coloured ballet flats and a purple pillbox hat. Do you think you will have all I need or will I need to different shops for some of the components?" she asked her seriously. "Absolutely not we have everything of that nature here. Please stand still while I measure you and then I'll have the clothes made in a jiffy" she said summoning a small podium in the centre of the shop.

Eileen came back in a few moments with some measuring tape and some fabrics. She quickly measured Marianna or Maria as she had told her she wanted to be known as. They settled on a floaty fabric that would be cool in summer and warmer in winter when worn the other way round. She had four of these style dresses made and had four simple purple coloured shrugs to match. The pillbox hats varied. She had two plain hats and two hats with a bow on the front of it. The ballet flats were simple and with a bow in front of each one. The difference in the shoes and hats was that the bow in the shoes was very thin and neat and the bows in the hats were bigger and velvet. "Will you be needing anything else today mam?" asked Eileen smiling at her. "Yes. I need four capes with silk linings in every colour bar yellow, brown and peach. Do you think you can do that? Also I require the same minus the same colours in ordinary clothing such as dresses, tops, skirt, pants, jumpers, cardigans and of course pyjamas sets. I will give you all of today and tomorrow to make them if you need to. I will want a variety of shapes and styles. Will that be achievable?" she asked slightly concerned. "Wow I am honoured you would choose me for such a task. After you leave I will close the shop and have everything for you this evening. The total including the cloaks and uniforms will be two thousand two hundred galleons. How will you be paying?" Maria was slightly shocked at the price but then considered she probably wouldn't be doing this ever again so just went with it. "I'll be charging it to the Alvarado accounts ok?"

"Sure one moment. Ok that's all taken care of." "Can you please do the same for Ginerva Weasley for tomorrow? Here are her measurements. She will need everything bar those colours but her uniform will be different. She will require a burnt orange knee length dress, an Ivy coloured princess jacket along with a burnt orange fedora hat and some Ivy green t bar shoes. Please charge it to my account and send it over tomorrow. I will definitely be doing any further clothing shopping here from now on" she said delighted at her treatment in the shop. "I'll do you a better deal. I'll stay closed after now and I'll design replicas in the different colours and because I've never had such polite and wonderful custom I'll have them both ready for you tonight late at about eleven thirty is that alright?" "Thank you so much Eileen that is more then alright it's perfect. Now you're not allowed to complain but here is twenty galleons for you to buy yourself something with and I insist you deserve it for all your hard work! I'll see you later on!" she left the shop heading into Flourish and Blotts and bumped into none other then Blaise Zabini in the way out. He turned to her about to shout at her but when he saw her found he couldn't.

"Mia Cara you look beautiful. Please be careful where you're walking I wouldn't want someone to damage you in anyway" he said lifting her hand to his lips and placing a delicate kiss there. She found herself blushing and thanked him heading into the shop and purchasing all of her books that had been compiled into a neat bundle. She shrunk them and using a featherweight charm minimized them and placed them in her hand bag. Her next stop was the quill store where she picked up two twenty packs of luxury quills and different colour inks for herself and Ginny. She then went into the trunk store to buy herself a new trunk as her old one had seen better days. She found some luxury black trunks that were filled with different pockets and areas for storing stuff and picked up four of them two of which were again for Ginny. She had since decided that as she hadn't been girly much before she was going to make up for it now that she had actual money. If she was going to be going to Merlin's Academy in style then so would her best friend Ginny Whether she liked it or not. It was the one and only way she could treat Ginny and knew Ginny would only let her do it this once. She got a quick chocolate Ice cream and headed home in the evening. Harry was waiting for her as was everyone else of course.

"Ginny come here please we need to talk in private for a moment!" she said looking at the ginger seriously. "What is it Maria?" she asked. "Well you know that you're my best friend right and as I've never been too girly because of a lack of funds I've gone on a shopping spree. I've bought a new wardrobe, the new school books uniforms and of course writing apparatus. I've also bought new black luxury trunks so I can travel to school in style. I've also thought if I'm going to be travelling in style to school then so is my best friend. I've given them your measurements in Twillfitt and Tattings and the new clothes, trunks and books etc should arrive for you tonight sometime around eleven with my won stuff. I don't want to hear you complain about it as it would upset me if you didn't accept it. I've never really had much luxury and so when I experience it I want you to share it with me which is why I bought you all of the same things as I bought myself. Are you mad at me?" she asked her nervously. "WHAT? I could never be mad at you for that. Wow I can't believe it. Thank you so much Maria!" she said hugging her tightly. Maria went back into the living room after dinner where she snuggled up with Harry on the couch with a cup of tea. She had never felt more relaxed and could have stayed in his embrace all night but alas had to sleep after all of the new stuff had arrived of course. Slipping into her own bed in Grimmauld Place she drifted off to sleep happily dreaming of Harry.


	2. Travelling in style

**Second chapter up. Tell me what you think once you've finished reading it. Love you all Moondustangel xxx**

Waking up in the morning Maria got into her uniform along with the others. She had been right in her assumption that Harry would buy Ron's things for him. This year they were wall travelling to the school in style. Malfoy wouldn't be able to mock the Weasley's now would he!? She gathered up her trunks and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast with the others. Glancing at the time she saw that it was nine thirty and that they had two more hours before the train would be leaving. After breakfast they all aparated into the King's Cross toilets with their luggage and went to platform nine and three quarters. Upon entering the station platform they all noticed how different it looked. The overhead bridge leading from one side of the platform to the other was raised much higher and the ceiling was huge. The station also looked as though it was much bigger. Then the train appeared and it looked much more different then the old Hogwarts train had. This train was all black and gold outside and was split into two levels. It also seemed wider if that was even possible.

Each level was designed for each specific house although you didn't have to sit in each area if you didn't want to. These were only designed this way as a guideline. Really you could sit anywhere you desired. Seeing the trains new large and slightly imposing size they then realised why the platform had been so big. On the front of the train in golden cursive letters were written the letters M and A. They entered the train and went with Harry and Maria to the Pantera section which was upstairs beside the Lapin area. Finding a compartment they entered it gasping. This certainly was very different to the way the old compartments were. Inside the centre of the compartment was a medium sized table with a lamp on it. At the four corners of the room were four plush leather corner armchairs with foot stools in front of them. The chairs were purple and the compartment was painted a nice teal colour. There were golden luggage racks overhead as always. Each compartment came with four complimentary sugar quills and some pumpkin juice as a welcoming gift for everyone now attending the new school. This year was already looking better then it had done most other years.

**Draco Malfoy pov.**

I entered the new train. It looked impressive enough although my family have been in bigger trains. I am glad to have gotten rid of any people in my life who shouldn't have been in it. I looked for one of the Zorro compartments and finally found it downstairs at the back. The compartment was rather large much to my surprise. The old Slytherin compartments were fancy enough but even these were bigger. I was very upset to learn that at eleven years old my parents had lied to me. A week before school was supposed to start my mother and father brought me into Dumbledore's office for a practice sorting as they called it. They told me all pureblood children had these and so I thought it was normal. I had been sorted into Ravenclaw because of my smart brain but then on the actual sorting day I had been sorted into Slytherin. I was disappointed to learn later on that father paid a lot of money to have Dumbledore place charms on the hat to put me into Slytherin anyway. He obviously didn't feel I would do him proud in any house that wasn't Slytherin which he had been in all of his youth. I do resent him for this as I can't help but feel that my life might have been different had I not been in Slytherin.

This time round however there was no jinxing of any parchments and so I was in Zorro as I had found out the other week. The compartment was painted a royal blue shade. Inside it were two golden coloured pumpkin shaped daybeds each with two beds and a small table between. I saw all of free sugar quills and pocketed them before Blaise, Crabbe or Theo saw them (ungrateful bastards). More for me I thought taking one out of my pocket and sucking it. Unfortunately the pumpkin juice was in a fancy style carafe with four glasses and so I couldn't take that. If truth be told I hadn't taken the sugar quills just for me (see I do care about some people at least) I had taken three of them for my girlfriend Astoria. My mother always tried to persuade me to try and find a better more pureblood type of pureblood girl but it was utter nonsense and I told her I wouldn't be hearing of it. The boy who just wouldn't ever die was back again which was so annoying. I swear he was the bane in my life. Blaise is so annoying at the moment. He keeps talking about Potter's hot girlfriend and even when I told him who it used to be he just said that this somehow makes her even better looking.

I think it's disgusting but who am I to know anything. He wasn't even part of my house. He was part of Potters house Pantera but I know that's just because of its connections to Italy. We'll still be best friends anyway no matter what happens. I've tried to tell him not to befriend Marianna I think is her name but I can safely say that even if he does it won't be such a bad idea really. Yes alright you've got me I am jealous that she looks so good and has chosen Potter now but hopefully Blaise can break them up. I'll tell him to leave Tracey and then watch it fall apart for Potter!

**Ron's pov.**

I left Harry, Hermione and Ginny to explore the Lobo carriages and compartments. I mean sure I'll miss being near Harry all the time but Ginny's in my house and so is my girlfriend Katie Bell. Bit of a surprise that as even I didn't see that one coming. It happened two years before the war. I caught her in the quidditch changing rooms crying because she'd overheard that git Malfoy telling people in his house that he did curse her in our sixth year and enjoyed doing it. I've never been too good at the whole emotions thing I mean even Hermione will tell you I've got the emotional rang of a teaspoon or whatnot. I do hope I'm slightly better now though. So anyway I found her crying and before I knew what was happening I was telling her how devastated I'd be had Malfoy been successful because she was so smart and pretty to me. She leaned in and kissed me and I promised to always protect her and I always have. She has been my strong presence in my life. She was so helpful when we lost Fred. I was so sad about that but having her there for me really helped. Katie is so beautiful and I always try to remind her I think this. Those legs Merlin's baggy pants they don't half excite me sometimes. Let's just say I understand why she's in quidditch with us. She is like my favourite foods I want to have her all the time (See what I did there?). Oh I know I'm shocking I'll never be that funny even when I do try.

I couldn't believe it when she'd told me she'd be in my house as well. It means that even though Harry isn't in my house I can spend a lot more time with her which is so cool. She loves quidditch but unfortunately supports Puddlemore Utd. I've told her Chudley Cannons are the best team but since the ruddy pumpkin heads never win a bloody match I can see why she wouldn't like them I guess. They're still the best team to me. I can't wait to get to school and eat I'm bloody starving, and eh yeah seeing the new castle will be good. My letter said it looks the same outside but dead different inside or something. I'm bloody lost looking for these damn Lobo compartments. I've just been past the Lapin ones but can't find the Lobo ones. Oh wait here we are. Oooh these look lovely. These compartments are a little but different to the old ones. The compartments are definitely much bigger. Wow ok so the walls are painted a nice burnt orange colour which oddly enough isn't totally clashing with my hair and there are two large green leather sofa's in here. I can see many various end tables at either side of the sofas and they all have a wolf design on them. It's pretty cool actually and it's all like outdoorsy and stuff. How exciting more sugar quills I'll just have one more oooh and I'll keep this one here for Katie. Ginny is gonna love it here when she comes here!

**Luna's pov.**

I am loving this new school although I don't particularly see what was wrong with the old one but oh well. I am part of Lapin house which means rabbit in English. My favourite animal's asides from puppies and owls are rabbits. I know of course that crumple horned snorcacks don't exist much to my dismay but I know there'll be lots of nargles in the new school to watch out for. How exciting. Nargles are little creatures that go into your brain and make it all fuzzy overloading it with information and they are desperately tricky to find. They also steal things sometimes which can become rather bothersome. I am so happy right now. I am wearing my new uniform and it's very floaty. I feel like such a lady in it and the beret looks so French and stylish. My daddy was very proud of me as he knew I'd be in the smart house here. I don't mind having to repeat for another two years as I'll be with friends. I do hope they have pudding at the feast it is my favourite. I especially love treacle tart and my favourite lemon cheesecake. I'd eat it all day if I could but daddy tells me you can get fat if you eat to much although I don't think so but oh well.

My boyfriend Neville is in Pantera with Maria and Harry. I've been with him for four months now and I've never been happier. He accepts me as I am and has never asked me to change which is amazing. I love the fact that he's so passionate about Herbology and I'm certain he'll teach it one day. I'd love to teach divination or astrology myself. Maybe astrology more as that deals more with the stars which are fascinating. I can't believe Hermione has changed so much. I knew of course all along that she was different. Only a pureblood cold really have punched Malfoy in third year with such confidence. We are so different as people but I wouldn't change having her as my friend for anything. Her fresh views really interest me as do mine to her I suppose. I've just been with them in their carriage which looks lovely. I got to spend some time with Neville which is amazing. He is the worlds' best kisser and I know people think I'm only all about education but it's not true really. I do love education but sometimes I love sex more. Yeah Neville's love of plants is a real turn on. I can't explain it, it's just sometimes when he's working with his plants or telling me all about them that I get so aroused.

I'm on my way to Lapin carriages now to see Cho. She's a good friend of mine in my year at school. We're in the same house and everything. Our compartment is much bigger then it ever was. We have four seats similar to Pantera house in each corner but beside each one we have an end table with a rabbit on it. It's so cute. We even have a few book shelves containing books on France and French foods which is wonderful. The couches are a nice red shade and the room had been painted a wonderful silver shade. On our ceiling we have a small chandelier. It's wonderful looking. My letter told me that every house gets to the castle a unique way particular to that particular house so I wonder how my house will get there how exciting.

**Normal pov again.**

Soon enough the train had arrived at Hogsmeade and the intercom came on to alert students how each house would be going up to the castle. "_Can I have your attention please? All students in the four houses will be travelling to the castle in a different way. The students in Zorro house will take the carriages up to the castle as they usually would have. All Pantera students will go to the castle in special lifts that take them directly inside the main hall of the school. Lapin students will be using different port keys handed to them to access the school and finally lobo students will be entering a submarine to take them to the school and will resurface at the edge of the black lake nearest the school. Enjoy your time at Merlin's Academy_" said the announcer happily. Maria took Harry's hand and they entered the lift with Seamus and Neville in tow. The lift doors closed and they were asked to hold on to the railings at either side and for good reason. When the lift began to move it started to sway from side to side, back and forth, up and down and finally round and round. This was no short lift ride either. The trip took a total of five minutes and was like being on a more secure type of rollercoaster. Maria loved it although Seamus did look like he might be sick. When they arrived the main hall looked the same as it always had which they partly guessed it would. They had to wait here for the rest of the students to come up to the school so they could enter together.

Entering the submarine Ron was terrified. He'd seen what they did before on the fellytision thing his dad had brought home and it scared him greatly. What happened if they bloody thing never resurfaced again. He'd be stuck under there with no food or water and he'd bloody die. Ginny of course had told him to stop being such a bloody Nancy but it was easy for her when Dean was snogging her face off. This meant she didn't need to focus so much on it. With reassurance from Katie he was now sure they wouldn't die. It also took roughly five minutes and then they were able to get out much to his relief. I mean he could do flying but submerging under water for five minutes gave him the willies. Oh very brave he thought frowning deeply. Getting out he held Katie's hand and went into the castle where Maria and Harry were waiting for him and Katie. Lapin students of course just appeared inside the doors of castle a lot of people falling with a thump which was rather funny to behold. Luna was among the only few people in her house who floated gracefully down. Then shortly afterwards the Zorro house members arrived. They all entered the great hall which was now known as the lounge.

They all gasped. Inside it looked very different indeed and was painted a nice cream colour. The sky was still bewitched to look like the night sky but there wasn't so much severe wood anymore making it less imposing. Gone were the four previous boring long house tables and in there place were different dinning areas for the different houses. Dining booths for six people went along the walls for Pantera house. These booths had their own lights inside and could easily sit six members in from the house in each one. The tables were large enough and so could accommodate the different foods which would be coming up to them once the meal had begun. Lapin house had round dinning booths in the middle of the room which looked amazing and provided great privacy. These nice but large booths had more then enough room to accommodate all the different foods. With these tables they would spin around to face the top table containing staff for announcements and then swing back around to face the doors once again. Lobo house had big square tables upon which each year could sit meaning that were seven tables in total. Zorro house had circular tables that like Lobo house could fit an entire year on one of them. In the centre of these table though was a large round platform upon which the food would be placed. This way you could twirl around the platform to get the foods and place them on your plate.

Grabbing a booth Harry and Maria sat down with Seamus and Neville while Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini joined them. They had all decided to try and get on for the remaining two years of school and leave the animosity behind them. Something that excited Harry very much. He had a sudden fiancé and what he now hoped would be some new friends as well. He was also exciting in learning of any dirt that existed on Malfoy but Blaise was a hard nut to crack. Pansy however who was sick of Draco would have no issue spilling the beans on him which gave Marianna a great sense of joy. It did seem weird that Harry wanted to be their friends at all but as the war was over and they were in the same house he decided they should get on and put all the petty blood status things behind them. Besides which Blaise's family had been neutral in the war and Pansy had only suggested everyone grabbing Harry as she feared for her own life as would anyone in that position so he couldn't blame her really. Over at the Lobo house Ron and Theodore Nott were talking about quidditch and Ginny was talking to Katie about how her summer had gone. Draco sat at Zorro beside Astoria and Adrian Pucey talking about how superior his house was to all the other. "It may not be Slytherin house anymore but it's still the best house there is!" he could be heard saying by anyone who walked past his table. Luna was so fascinated by the mechanism that mad her table spin around to address the principal while she talked that she found it difficult to focus on anything else. Soon enough her table was spinning around as Professor McGonagall introduced everyone.

"I'd like to welcome you all to a rather new and different year this year at the newly formed Merlin's Academy. I am sure all of you now know of the lies and scandal surrounding Hogwarts such as taking large cash bribes in order to get someone's son or daughter into a particular house which was done by many purebloods and was very wrong indeed. Here at MA We strive to give you the best education possible which is why we have four new houses with new and unique uniforms for each house. As you will be able to tell once you go inside them each house has a new and differently styled interior with differently accessed living quarters for all. After the meal I will be giving every table a sheet with directions to your new house, how to get the door or whatever it is to open and of course the passwords. Some houses will require a one time blood sacrifice which means that one time the student will need to cut his or her finger with their wands and smear their blood on the door of that particular house and then give the password. After this has been done you'll never need to give a blood sample again. Now the staff this year is different. At Hogwarts things were all over the place staff wise which I will not be allowing here in Merlin's academy. The staff here will be well educated and permanent also. The head of Lapin house is a new member of staff Professor Charles Weasley. He has many years experience working with dragons and even fought in the last war which is why he'll now be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts permanently." She paused to let it all sink in before continuing.

"Ok next representing Zorro house we have our new charms teacher professor Marcus Flint a former pupil of Hogwarts. Now representing Pantera house will be Rubeus Hagrid who is still the care of magical creature's professor here. He has been promoted to this prestigious position for years of loyal service here when Hogwarts was here. He shall make a fine head of house so please give him a round of applause. Lobo house's head will be professor Slughorn teaching potions. Professor Flitwick has decided to take up the position of Divination teacher and will also teach a new programme called wandless magic skills for life. All the other teachers will be remaining in their position as well as our ever faithful caretaker Mr Filch who has asked me to remind all that even though we live in a safer time the forbidden forest is still forbidden to all students unless collecting potions ingredients. Enjoy your meal and welcome back!" With the conclusion to her speech the food appeared and everyone tucked into their food. It was starting out be a wonderful year and Harry was so excited.


	3. Lapin House

**As Christmas is around the corner I said one more chapter as you won't be hearing from me for a while after today. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Luna pov.**

As they all sat down eating dinner Luna was delighted. They did have pudding after all and it was her favourite pudding too, chocolate pudding. She was rather curious as to how they would be accessing Lapin house and could no longer wait to find out as she was buzzing with energy more so then usual. Suddenly a note appeared on their table and she noticed each house was being notified one by one at different times throughout the meal which meant that everyone would know where to go once the meal was over.

_**Dear Lapin students, **_

_**I know that all of you will be wondering how to access your house which I shall be telling you here just now. Everyone will need to make their own way up to the Astronomy Tower. Once there you will find an intellectual statue the statue of Ennoia. If you don't know what she should look like it doesn't matter as she is the only female statue up there. Secutiry meausres have been put in place so that anyone who follows you up there tring to find or sneak into your house will be magically mislead by the different statues. The different statues will make it look as though they are following you by giving off an illusion of you going to a portrait and saying a password. If they follow you and do as they are sure they have seen you do they will enter the portrait and exit in the dungeons. I have placed a lot of statues up there to confuse other houses so they can't access your house. Now to enter you will need to touch the female statue anywhere on her person and wait until she asks you for the password. All of the other houses have been told you only have to give a password to a statue to gain entry to throw them. The password is Ennoia. Now I will tell you how this house is laid out so you understand. When you enter the house you will be in the Lapin common room. This room consists of various round sitting areas with tables in the middle of them. These round sitting areas consist of well placed couches to form the slight shape of a full circle without it being an actual circle. **_

_**This room also contains some books cases, two large fireplaces and some separate tables with various board games on them. Now at the back of the room there will be two doors one with a female portrait and the other with a male portrait. The female password is beauty and the male password is quidditch. No one of the opposite sex may enter anyone else's dorm rooms uninvited. The female dorms consist of four double beds contained within large cavern like recesses in the walls that have a curtain with each one for privacy. At the end of the room is large walk in wardrobe with each student receiving an area for all of her things with her name on it. You will all share a bathroom just with the four of you. Each bathroom will contain four stalls each with a girls name on it. Inside each stall you will find a small shower and a prefect styled bath. The toilets and sinks can be located at the end of the room beside all of the stalls. For the boys there will be four of you to a room and your room will be exactly the same as the girls room except you will have a king sized canopy bed each. Enjoy your new home, bonsoir Madame McGonagall. **_

Luna was filled with the height of excitement. These new rooms would look very different to the Ravenclaw rooms and this was a very exciting thing to behold. Cho was laughing with Astoria Greengrass who thought that the placement of the house was so extremely unusual compared to the old Slytherin Dungeons. Soon everyone had finished and they were all allowed to go to their new houses. Luna and Cho ran up the stairs as fast as they could giggling all the way. They finally found the statue after looking through many different statues. Fare dues to McGonagall who had a great job in concealing the location of the actual statue. Luna touched her feet and the statue came alive suddenly. "_Good evening students. Welcome to Lapin house. It my job to guard the house and I am going to do you all proud. Please provide me with the password dear's bonsoir!" "Ennoia!" _said Luna smiling when the statue appeared to split in two and open swinging outwards.

They both ran inside and the room looked wonderful. They then went to their new dorm rooms and settled in while everyone else was just entering the dorm behind them. Luna found the bed that was decorated just to her exacting standards and she loved it. Going into the shared walk in wardrobe she found all of her floaty dresses and things neatly packed away. There on her armoire was a moving photo of herself in Neville's arms laughing. Man did she love that boy. If she could have gotten him into her rooms tonight she would have. She missed the sex desperately and although no one would ever think it of her she did enjoy some good sex with Neville. She did however like to remain innocent looking as it amused her that people thought it of her automatically. She slipped into her pyjamas and conjured up some cups of coco for her and her room mates. Some had marshmallows in theirs and some had just cream. She decided to have the coco with the cream and just smile eat the mini marshmallows on there own. It looked weird to the others but they said nothing. Cho confessed to having feelings for Malfoy saying that his apparent bad ass image really excited her. "I've heard he's wild in bed too!" she said blushing madly.

"Yes but I've heard he's also tiny in size!" said Luna laughing really loudly and snorting at the same time. "Luna did you put firewhiskey in this?" asked Cho looking chocked at the rash act. "Yes well just a few shots! Oh ok you got me it's mainly a large mug of firewhiskey. I just thought we could loosen up and have a great time. I even have the bottle here with me. Come on what say we celebrate our new house? We're not the only house who love to study you know. We know how to have to have fun!" she said slurring slightly. One hour later all girls were steaming drunk and fell into whatever bed or indeed bath they could find. They had even cast some spells they couldn't yet rectify. Cho now had much larger breasts and Luna had blue hair while Mandy Brocklehurst was now sallow and Astoria Greengrass was now much more ample in the chest region and very pierced. How in the hell would they explain this the next day? Falling into the bathtub Luna conked out and was asleep in seconds. Man she'd be sore tomorrow. At least they had christened their new house thoroughly.


	4. Lobo House

**Here we have another chapter. Hope you enjoy and please remember to let me know what you thin love Moondustangel xxx**

**Ron's pov.**

Ron sat at the table holding hands with Katie while eating or rather stuffing some pie into his mouth. It was a delightful chocolate pie that was very rich and decadent. He loved it. Katie had opted to have the lemon tart and although he wanted that as well he knew he'd like too much of a savage if he had two pies so he settled for asking her for a taste of her pie while giving her a taste of his. He was surprised by the amount of old Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin members at the table. Theodore Nott was working out to be a good friend having been one of Malfoy's cronies but a quiet boy none the less. He'd never had a bad word to say about Hermione and so he was instant friend material at least in Ron's eyes. He was all excited about finding out about how he'd be accessing his new home. What the hell would be happening with Quidditch? Surely they'd still be playing. He suddenly jumped at their schedule appeared before all of them. He saw he'd be sharing classes mainly with Pantera house which suited him fine as it meant he'd always be seeing Harry and Hermione his best friends in class. He looked over at their table to see Harry having an animated conversation with Blaise Zabini and Hermione beside him reading a letter which was clearly troubling her. He was very worried and even more so when he looked over at Malfoy who was glaring daggers at Blaise and mouthing you didn't do it! He didn't know what Blaise was supposed to have done only that it pissed Malfoy off something rotten that he hadn't done whatever it was.

Looking over his timetable he saw that three times a week there were two new classes called Quidditch History and Dance History which it appeared would be mandatory for all first years. Then he noticed a class called options. He then saw that in this new options level you had a choice to either take divination or not. What surprised him is that for this class which was on his timetable and oddly labelled for first years had no teachers name there. Looking up at the staff table he saw his eldest brother and smiled brightly. He was so proud of Charlie. He was also delighted to learn that the curse charming the teaching position had been lifted upon Voldermort's death. He looked impatiently at McGonagall who unfortunately was otherwise engaged in talking to Hagrid. He so desperately wanted to know how he could enter his house but knew he'd just have to be a bit more patient with her. Eventually as he talked with Katie about how excited he was to have her in his house the letter appeared there. He jumped as it appeared on a small silver platter before him. On the front of the letter was the Lobo crest with a black wolf. He opened the letter and began reading it. It read:

_**Dear Lobo House,**_

_**We are delighted to welcome you to the first year of our new wondrous and honest school Merlin's Academy. I will now start by telling you the location of your house and how to gain entrance. I should say that the entrance and exit to your house involves a degree of flying but this flying will not be done with brooms as you will realise as soon as you go to enter it. Now if you go outside to the Herbology area as you know you will see about twenty or so greenhouses. Each of the greenhouses has many different plant types inside it. The green house you will be looking for is in the middle of all of them. It is the only green house to have a dark green roof and just roses inside it. Everyone will know the location of this greenhouse as it will be charmed to sound an alarm if someone tries to break in as appose to knocking on the door. Now the password is forest. To gain entrance to your house you must tap the door once with your wand and after you do so piece of blank parchment will appear there. Next using your wand you must write the word forest on the piece of parchment and the doors will open for you.**_

_**Now this is the fun part once you enter you will walk onto what looks like a docking station for a boat. Soon after you are there a gigantic floating spruges flower petal will stop before you. Eight of you are to climb on board this flower petal and wait as it will fly you down towards the common room. I should tell you that once down there if you wish to come back up you just wait by the side of the entrance to the common room for another petal to appear which shouldn't take a moment as there are plenty of them. It will take exactly two minutes to fly down and two minutes to fly back up again. The common room may confuse you so I will now go into why it looks so different. As we all know the wolf loves the outdoors so your common room though complete with the usual fireplace and furniture is outside. **_

_**You will notice that your common room is round in shape with an enormous tree trunk covering most of the middle of it. You will also notice that its light source sparkles from the tree as the tree will give off a golden glow and some light music which will sound like angels are singing. This sound however may only be heard from the hallways outside the dorms and the common room itself. Around the base of the tree's trunk you will see many various platforms. The male platforms will be green in colour and the female platforms will be burnt orange in colour. These will levitate and take you to your new dormitories that are located high up in the glowing tree. From your dorms however you will have a view of the quidditch pitch grounds for girls and herbology area for boys. You should also note that should you get onto the wrong platform accidentally it will either not move at all or just take you to your own right dorms. The dorms are in groups of four consisting of floating beds with the persons name above each section. There is also a walk in wardrobe which is shared and labelled like the bed area. The en suite bathroom is very large and will be divided evenly into four sections with the persons name on each one. Each dorm is equipped with an alarm system that is programmed to go off one hour before breakfast and classes begin which should leave you plenty of time to prepare. **_

_**These alarms have another function as well as they will also go off with a different sounding tone if someone is trying to enter the house who is not a house member while also projecting onto a screen in the common room above the fireplace who the intruder is. If someone wishes to see you and you are in your house they need only knock on the greenhouse doors and they will appear on the screen in the common room whereby they can ask for whoever it is they wish to see. If the person they wish to see wants some privacy they need only press a button at the side of the screen and no one else will be able to see who they are talking to or hear what they are saying. If the person they wish to see is not there they can just leave and return later. Because Lobo house has its own security system in place there is no problem with everyone knowing where its entrance is. **_

_**As you will have received your timetables by now I should inform you that the following students will be teaching quidditch, history of quidditch, broom care and quality to first year students. It is seen as a way of bringing fun into the curriculum for all involved. This class will obviously deal with the history of quidditch and so all first year students will have to complete assignments set forth by the particular students teaching them. In class these students are to be referred to as professor and these professors will be teaching flying to them also. These teachers as such are to be Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Terry Boot. Now how this will work is that Ron will teach all pupils from Pantera, Draco the pupils from Lobo house, Harry the Zorro students and Terry the Lapin students. In each class there should be fifteen or twenty students. The reason we say fifteen or twenty students is that we are opening our doors to all students of magical ability both in the UK and foreign as well. As you may or may not have noticed this year there are different ethnicities here as well as the English ones of course. To the teachers you can set an assignment of any type you wish but you must correct these in your spare time. **_

_**As it is your subject to teach we encourage things such as multiple choice questions, questionnaires and the like. Being professors and such these students and only these students can take away house points and or give detention determining what type of detention as well. It should be known that no member of other staff can intervene in these classes as the teachers can teach them any way they see fit. Having said that these classes are for first years if I feel they are successful I will extend them to all years including your own. Also if you four students do as well as I am thinking you will do there will be a job here for you after you leave school if you want it. We believe here in MA in supporting our own above all else. You should know as you read this that the other three teachers will have received a notification of this.**_

_**I do have one other staffing announcement. Four girls from the houses above which I will list shortly will teach dancing and the history of dance to first years starting this year obviously. The two students from each house will teach first years in the same house. You should note that if you are one of the students teaching you will have a less packed schedule having only to take the subjects Charms, Transfigurations, DADA and Potions. All the other students who are not teaching will have to take Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, History and Astrology on top of these. You should all note that Divination is an elective and can be taken by anyone who wishes to take it but you are not obliged to take it if you do not want to. The dance studio here will used by the Pantera professor as it nearest to her dorms. The other three students will be given an empty classroom to decorate with it's own office. The same in fact goes for the boys except of course when the quidditch pitch is being used. Just because the subject is dance does not mean there are no assignments and or exams because there are. As with the boys if I feel your job is adequate I shall be employing you here with your own staff quarters after school this year. In your dance or quidditch classes you are to either tell the students what uniforms they will require, provide them or order them from Hogsmeade (with everyone's measurements) and have them pay you once they arrive. Note these uniforms may not be house colour coordinated. These four new dance teachers are Katie Bell, Marianna Alvarado, Luna Lovegood and Tracey Davis. On each of the beds in your dorm you can find directions to your new rooms and offices. You will be permitted to do your homework and all study in your office if it is your wish. Scholl uniforms should not be worn when you are teaching here as it will confuse the staff and teachers alike. I welcome you to Merlin's Academy and I'm excited to be working with you this year, Professor McGonagall, Headmistress, Merlin's Academy MA.**_

Ron read this letter and became very excited. Not only would he be teaching all about Quidditch and broom making or care etc Katie would be teaching dance here also. This meant she would be here with him in the future while he taught here. It wasn't necessarily something he ever thought he'd do but he was excited to do it none the less. He showed Katie the letter smiling brightly. "What are you so happy about Ron?" she asked him smiling herself as his smile was definitely contagious. "Just read the letter sweetie and then you'll see!" he said pecking her lips gently. As it so happened he was to read the letter and pass it on until every member of their table had read it individually. "Wow and I love dancing oh how exciting!" squealed Katie in delight. All the other girls in the other houses now knew as he saw Marianna's expression change from deep thought to delight. Getting up he held Katie's hand in his while Ginny walked with Theodore, Dean and Astoria. I was wary a bit of the way he looked at Ginny, Theo that is but really he's a sound guy whatever Malfoy might want us all to believe. We all found the greenhouse easily enough which was a relief to me as it was late and I was in mood to be roaming all over the bloody Herbology grounds looking for it.

We approached the doors and I entered the password as I was so excited to do it. I waited of course for Katie and everyone else to join me and soon we were on the huge petal which was covered in cushions floating towards the common room. It seemed to go on for a while as we weaved in and out quickly before landing in front of the doorway leading to our common room. We all got off and went inside. It was so beautiful and I've never seen anything this beautiful in my life. I nearly want to cry at it's beauty nearly but that's only because of where we live at home. I love our house don't get me wrong but this is every boys fantasy to live almost in the outdoors. There's a roaring fire and the usual couches, game tables, study tables and the like. Then I hear the music. It sounds so heavenly and out of place here but wonderful as well. As I look up into the tree I can see it's glowing bright golden as some golden sparkles fall off it occasionally floating downwards before disappearing before reaching the ground. It's so wonderful. I see the screen and it makes me smile. It's rather big but I do like the fact that it can be private if you want it to. I run over and kiss Katie goodnight. Man she's wearing that strawberry lip gloss that drives me mad. Mmm she's so sexy if you saw her you'd know why she excites me so much all the time. I want to leave so I can see my room but I choose to snog her some more before finally leaving her to see her room with Astoria and Ginny. I go up to the dorms in the platform with Theo and Dean in tow.

When we get out I look over the railing and just see golden dancing lights that are beautiful but it does momentarily distract me from moving. I eventually move of course and when we find the dorm with our number we enter. We expected to see the usual four poster beds but what we got was so much cooler then that. Inside the room were four tree trunks all the same height with a small stairs at the one end. Up the stairs was a huge sized deep hanging bed. It looked so lusciously stuffed with various different types of material and pillows. I could easily sleep in there. We all saw the alarm which was quite small but would go off for exactly one minute before shutting itself off once again. We all looked at the walk in wardrobe that had many shelves and loads of space for each us. What shocked me the most is that we'd all been supplied with four new luxury colognes and shower gels as a welcoming gift to the house. How exciting. The bathroom was beyond amazing. Yes we all had our own sections but they were all designed with an outdoor theme. My shower was massive and completely surrounded by plant life with a glass door to the front of it. My sink was made of a large enough rock and my toilet was designed to look wooden. My bath which amazed me just as much as my shower was made out of a large smooth kind of stone. Going back into the dorm Theo was already in his pyjamas a big bag of verity sweets in his hands. Verity sweets are expensive but so cool. They enable you to become anyone you want to for three minutes and they taste great.

As soon as I was in my pyjamas I took one from him. I instantly became Severus Snape swaying up and down the room looking down on them all. "Where is that assignment Nott? There will be no silly incantations in my class. I can teach you to unhinge the mind and even put a stopper in death. All hail me!" he said making all the boys laugh so much they all thought they'd wet themselves. Dean went next becoming Hagrid. "Hello and welcome to me class. I has a real treat for ya today. Look at him ain't he beautiful come on Harry and you can even ride him!" Ron really laughed at this one as Hagrid really was like that most of the time. Theo went last. He became Percy Weasley " Get out I'm studying. I'm head boy now listen to me! What are you doing wondering the corridors at this time of night? Isn't that right minister? I love my job!" he said causing everyone including Ron to laugh the most. Percy had always been as of recently a bit of an outcast in the family because his allegiances made him so. After trying out many various people and seeing Dean falling out of his bed once they all drifted off to sleep Ron dreaming of Quidditch!

**Please let me know what you think of it so far! Thanks xxx**


	5. Zorro House

**Here we have the next chapter. Please read and review thanks love Moondustangel! **

**Draco's pov.**

I was here sitting at this ridiculous round table. Did they really think the spinning thing in the centre of it would be that impressive? I mean seriously we have better at home! The meal as usual was adequate and tasted nice. I missed Blaise. I mean he is my best friend and gets to be in that bloody house with Potter. And speaking of Potter he and this Marianna girl who happens to have been Hermione Mudblood bitch Granger get to pureblood. What the hell is the world coming to? I mean this is bizarre and then my foolish mother went and said she'd be good marriage material for me? Oh honestly like that's going to happen any time this century. On a slightly more positive note I've asked Blaise to break them up if I don't get to be happy then they don't either. I'm so not kidding. At least I still have Adrian in my house now. I love the name Zorro and the Spanish association is no harm either. What the hell is this, a personalised letter I suppose I better read it:

_**Mr Draco Malfoy of Zorro House,**_

_**As you may or may not know I will be sending a letter to the table soon about how to access the house of Zorro but that's not what this letter is about. I have a special job for you this year. You will be in charge of teaching the first year Lobo House students the History and practical elements of Quidditch. This will also involve teaching them how to fly as well. You will be responsible for giving them assignments and exams on the sport. You will have your own office and classroom which you can decorate any way you see fit. As a professor you can take away points and or give detention to any pupil you find breaking the rules. No other member of staff is allowed to tell you how you should be teaching your classes. Also someone looking as you feel to be inappropriate does not entitle you to give them detention or take away house points. Please note these things may only be done if a rule you set in your classroom or I set in this Academy is broken. If you do as good a job as I feel you will, there will always be a job here for you teaching this to the first years and higher years if I feel it should be taught to them. **_

_**I have always loved quidditch and so believe we should be the only academy to specialise in teaching about it. Ronald Weasley, Terry Boot and Harry Potter will be teaching the same thing as you to one of the other houses including your own house. You are not to concern yourself with how they teach and teach your class whatever way you feel is appropriate. I will be allocating use of the Quidditch pitch when I am ready and you are to plan your lessons around it. Katie Bell, Tracey Davis, Marianna Alvarado and Luna Lovegood will be teaching dance here to the first years. Because you will be teaching here you will only have to take the following subjects yourself. Every other student will have to do all of them. As I said before you will only have to do Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and DADA. I have every faith that you will teach your classes well. I want you to always consult with the other teachers teaching your subject so you may submit ideas on how it is going or how you feel it should be better taught without actually saying to the person you should teach the class this way. **_

_**As you will be teaching the class I must insist that you always wear your ordinary clothes to the class and not your uniform as that will only confuse the students. As I said before you can decorate your office and classroom any way you see fit and no one may tell you it is inappropriate but please not too much dark colours as I want the environment to be a bright one. You are to set exams and assignments and correct them in your own time. I have informed the other staff that you will be student teaching this year during your last year of school and that once you graduate you will be receiving your own staff quarters here where you will live and teach after that. We are very lucky this year to have such outstanding staff. You are free to study and do homework in your own personal office if it is easier for you and students know they can reach you there if needs be. They have all been informed to leave any notes or anything for you on your office desk if you are not there rather then disturbing you in your own house. I am ordering all new student teachers to form a truce. This war is over and we don't want anymore pettiness. Slytherin and Gryffindor are no more and so along with them dies this silly rivalry you've all had. Please sign the bottom of this note if you agree to these terms. The note will stay with you but I have charmed it to alert me to your signing it. I wish you well in your new house, Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Merlin's Academy MA.**_

That was certainly a surprise. I never expected to teach a class but I don't mind signing this letter. At least with a truce I can do my job properly. Father will be so proud of his only son teaching in the world's greatest new magical Academy. My students will have to do as I tell them to and will learn it all from me which is very exciting. I would never punish someone for how they looked I'm not Severus Snape my godfather. I believe it or not think it's wrong to punish someone for how they look but that does not mean you can't punish them in other ways for other things. People once in my classroom will learn all about Quidditch my favourite subject and it will be a joy to teach them. I can't believe Tracey will be teaching dance. She loves to dance so it will be good for her to teach the other students about it. I'm not sure how you exam someone in dance theory but I'm sure she does. Imagine me having my own classroom it will be amazing. I've already decided how it will look. The classroom is going to be painted a nice light green tea shade. It will have oval shaped tables that face to the front of the room where my own large desk will sit on a small platform. My own office will be a nice golden shade with subtle bits of black here and there in marble. I will also see to it that my classroom has adequate space to model the uniforms and explain what each part of the uniform does and why we wear each element. I've always wanted to teach about Quidditch and now I will be able to.

Next as I turned to Tracey she shot me a gorgeous smile. She's so beautiful. Actually we're already dating but I feel because of what my parents did to me they do not deserve to know. They will know only when I feel they deserve to. Tracey is mad really I mean she evokes the weirdest feelings in me. I can be so romantic and soppy when around her and although it makes me cringe I know I'd always do it for her because she means everything to me and loves when I behave like this. We've actually been together for three years but my parents have just assumed we're friends which I'm fine with for now. That however could change later on but for now I'm content this way. She is still smiling at me and I can't help but place a gentle and slow kiss on her lips. She can excite me so much for no reason at all other then the fact that she simply kissed me, it's insane. While I am making goo- goo eyes at her the letter telling us about our quarters arrives on a small silver platter before me. I drop her hand momentarily to open up the letter and take it again once the letter is open. It reads:

_**To the students of Zorro House,**_

_**I am very pleased to welcome to you the first ever prestigious magical academy of Merlin's Academy. We here at the academy believe that we should have English speaking students from all over the world attending which makes us the best magical academy in the world. It is our open and non judgemental nature that makes it so easy to attend school here whether pureblood, muggleborn or halfblood. Because of this now in every house there will be about twenty of so first year students. Eight students in your year will be teaching either Quidditch History and Flying or Dance to all first year students in a particular house. No student teacher will be teaching the first years of their own house. They will after school work here also permanently. Now I suspect that you are wondering whether your house will be inside or outside the castle. I can now tell you that your house will be located outside.**_

_**When you arrived you should have seen a large Royal blue boat on the black lake that had golden ascents on it. This is to be the location of your new home. Being outside Lobo house has measures to secure against people trying to break in and so does Zorro house. A one time blood sacrifice and password will be needed to gain entrance. Once outside the castle you will be required to go in the direction of the black lake and once you are near to it you will see the ship. You must approach the ship and you (and Zorro House members) will see the door on the ship. The ship is rather small in size resembling a small muggle yacht. Once you arrive at the door you will be required to tap on the door with your wand. After this using your wand you must slice either your palm or finger and smear a bit of the blood on the door. This only needs to be done once after which just a password will suffice. However only people who have made the blood sacrifice will able to enter with just the password. The password is sneaky. You need only tap your wand once on the door of the yacht and say sneaky and you will able to gain entrance each time.**_

_**Like Pantera House your house will have two ways of entrance. The first way is to go outside and do just as I have said. The second way is to go into the ground floor of the academy where you will find a hunting portrait with some foxes in it. You will need to do the one time blood sacrifice with the portrait also and as I've said before the password will work solely from then on. Your house has security measures just like Lobo House has. If someone comes to the door of the portrait or ship and do more then knocking either loudly or lightly the ship will appear to disappear to them and will in fact go into lockdown. It will generally remain in lockdown for twenty minutes or until the person has been caught. No one may leave or enter the house during this time. Only Zorro students will be able to tell that the ship is there during lockdown as no other house will be able to see it. Now once you enter the ship things may be confusing which is why I will now explain it all to you. **_

_**Once you have said the password and done the blood sacrifice the doors or portrait will open to reveal a passageway for you. In fact the entirety of this passageway is concealed inside the whole shape of the ship. Once at the end of the passageway you will enter into an underwater cavern common room. This room is cave like in shape and consists of the usual furnishings and fireplace. Off the common room you will come to various round labelled airlock doors. These doors will be dark blue for the boys and golden coloured for the girls. Each door will have a number from one to seven on it. Each number represents a year so if you are in year seven you will go the male or female door labelled with the number seven. **_

_**Once there the door will open to reveal what looks like the inside of a ten seated train carriage. Once everyone who should be inside the carriage is inside it the doors from which you entered will close behind you. The carriage will take off on a trip for about three minutes. Once the train has stopped you will exit from a door opposite the one you entered in. This will lead directly to the dorms. Once inside the dorms you will see a dark blue muggle phone and white muggle phone if you are in the girls' dorms. If however you are you are in the boys' dorms the phones will be golden and white in colour. For both dorms the white phone will be able to ring the common room once picked up so that you may talk to anyone that's there if you need anything from there or indeed to bring anything there for anyone else who may need something for the dorms. Also the blue phone will be able to call the boys dorms and the golden phone will be able to call the girls dorms. This is seen as being the most affective way of communication instead of having to go and talk to someone three minutes away each time. In both of the dorms the two phones will sit on a shelf with instructions beside them as to how they work for those that don't know how to use them.**_

_**Now the layout of the bed room is as follows. There will be four labelled areas for each student to sleep in. Each area will be large in size and will contain a wardrobe, king sized bed with hangings around it and bedside lockers. To the end of the room will be four personalised en suites one for each pupil. If you have any further questions you are to see me about it at a later time. Good luck to you all and goodnight. I shall see you all tomorrow fresh and early for classes which will begin at nine thirty for all. Professor McGonagall Headmistress, Merlin's Academy MA.**_

**Normal pov.**

Draco finished reading the letter with joy. It sounded much mire exciting then Slytherin had ever been and yet still below ground level which suited him just fine. He went along with Tracey, Adrian, Astoria, Crabbe and Goyle down the hall to the door to exit the building. All stopping at the gate or door of the ship they performed the blood sacrifices before going back inside to do the same with the portrait. Once the blood sacrifices had been done on both doors they entered using the password and the boat entrance. The passageway was long and winding going on for a minute. At the end of the passageway was an archway leading into the common room. The common room was filled with light wood and a lot of windows on the walls and ceiling. The windows looked out onto the sea showing the many fish and plant life to be found deep in the black lake. Occasionally you would see some mer people swimming past but they could never see any of the students. The room had a midnight blue carpet and various luxury cream couches with various glass coffee tables scattered all around the room. To the back of the common room was a small little fridge that had some pumpkin juice and a few cauldron cakes in it. Above the fridge was a cupboard with glasses which would be restocked every three hours. In the centre of the room was a large coffee table with a remote control on it.

Draco whose curiosity got the better of him picked up the remote. He saw four buttons labelled high, low, on and off on it. He pushed the on button and jumped as a marvellous long wall mounted fireplace roared to live suddenly. When he clicked high he noticed the fire in the fireplace become quite large. This impressed everyone there so much. Sitting on the couch with Tracey on his lap they both enjoyed a glass of pumpkin juice with everyone else. Crabbe and Goyle were playing wizards chess to the side of them. Their fathers who had been killed in the last war had placed spells on them that severely dampened their concentrations. Goyle wanted to become a healer and Crabbe a lawyer. Now that the spells had been removed proving that they were in fact intelligent young men although their looks still left a lot to be desired but it was better then nothing. Soon after the drinks were finished and Draco had deemed it enough time that people had ogled him for one night he switched off the fireplace and headed for the train carriage with the number seven. He, Adrian, Crabbe and Goyle got in. As the door closed he felt them taking off. It felt like a rather smooth ride. As they sped past he could the various underwater creatures and plant life speeding by. He actually thought that Neville would appreciate this much more then any of them and then smiled because he knew Neville would never get the opportunity to see any of it. Soon enough they began to slow down as the train carriage docked and the airlock door was opened. They stepped out into their dorms. The dorms were beautiful and were painted a gorgeous chocolate brown colour.

The beds were huge and he loved the space. He saw his own wardrobe and realised that it was a sliding wardrobe with lots of pull out and or down elements of storage. He saw his trunk under the bed and could see that all of his things had been put away. Glancing to the middle wall of the room he noticed the two phones and picked up the one for the girls room putting it to his ear. He'd never used a phone before and screamed his head off when Astoria answered it slamming it back on the hook. "What the fuck was that? I just heard Astoria and she's not anywhere near me. I am going mad!" he said to himself shivering. He tentatively picked up the phone for the common room screaming again when Tracey answered it before hanging up once again. "Hey Malfoy what's with all the bloody screaming?" said Adrian looking at him worried. "It's this bloody fellytone or telephone or whatever the fuck it is. I keep hearing Astoria when I use it! Do you think it's a sign from god or something that I should be nicer to Astoria?" he asked looking panicked beyond belief. With this Adrian was in convulsions on the floor laughing his head off. "Malfoy you idiot she's supposed to be on the other line and you're supposed to talk to her and or whoever answers the phone asking them how they are. Oh honestly let me show you how it works move over. Yes Hello Astoria? Yes it's me Adrian, no I can't talk about that now as I've got company but I just wanted to show Draco how the phone works. I'll put him on just now. Relax Draco just put it to your ear and talk to her!" he said handing a now trembling Draco the phone.

"Emm Hello Astoria? You looked lovely today I must say. I am great thank you. I better go now as we'll be going to sleep I'll see you in the morning. If you are up before us please call us here so we know to wake up. We might be fine but still I don't want to take any chances. Ok say goodnight to Tracey for me. Goodnight Astoria" he said hanging up the receiver and looking relieved. Eventually learning to see the funny of it he climbed into bed and conked out into a deep and even sleep.


	6. Pantera House

Marianna sat stirring her tea with her teaspoon. She'd been stirring it for the past ten minutes oblivious to Pansy watching her on and off in confusion. Her mind was anywhere but with the feast. Not so long ago she'd been Hermione Granger and now suddenly as Marianna Alvarado she was expected to just get over it and deal. Quite frankly she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to just deal as was expected of her. She cared so deeply for Harry of this she was certain but marriage was a total other ball game. She wasn't sure if she could go through with marrying Harry. He made her feel great but she was always thinking about how as Hermione she had never thought she'd be married to anyone. She'd had it all planned out from the start. She was always going to get a lovely Ministry job, a wonderful apartment near her work and see her friends every other day. She had previously written to Gringotts in relation to being owled a statement of her accounts with them and now she sat here at the Pantera booth waiting for her letter from them. Harry was lovely and understood deeply her need to be tactile and it always made her smile. This fact in itself made things confusing for her. She had always been at least to herself ordinary and now she was anything but. How in the hell were they supposed to go from being best friends to husband and wife. It was so bizarre sometimes it didn't even bare thinking of. She was shaken from her reverie as the awaited owl flew in dropping the letter at her place in the table before going off once again. Harry had noticed the letter but chose to say nothing assuming if it was important she'd tell him about it.

_**Dear Miss Marianna Alvarado,**_

_**We have received with pleasure your letter requesting a statement of your account here. However it is my duty to inform you that you have in fact many accounts here some of which are your own, some of which you inherited from your now deceased parents and some of which you inherited from your late grandmother. We here at the bank checked out your parents accounts and were saddened to hear of their capture by death eaters and consequent deaths last year. It was a sad time for all as death eaters affected many families in different ways. As a token of our condolences we have added a golden plaque of remembrance dedicated to your parents in the main foyer of the bank. They were one of the nicest patrons we had in the bank and I am sure our banking with you will be just as successful and pleasant. In this envelope you will see a black and golden pouch labelled Alvarado. This is a money replenishing bag. **_

_**It will fill anytime you need money with a maximum of two hundred galleons each time you need it. The bag will only open and fill up for you so even if it is by some accident stolen we will know and it will be useless to whoever has it. Now I shall list out the various accounts and what is in them as well as a cheque that can be found in the replenishing bag. Firstly in your own account, your personal account if you will, you have a total one point five billion galleons. Next your parents had different accounts with different names on them. The first account labelled "household expenses" has many different antique furniture items and jewels in it. It has been explained to us that they have called it household expenses to thwart anyone who might think its money and or try to rob them. They were very concerned with safety. The next account labelled "for house elf household spending" had one point three billion galleons in it and contrary to the name of the account was used to pay the thirty or so house elves they had working in their manors. **_

_**The next account which was labelled "Family" had twelve point nine billion galleons in it and is the sum of money your family had that didn't go into a personalised account or other labelled account. In their joint personal accounts which have just been left unlabelled they had ten point two billion galleons. Now your grandparents (Mrs Helene Rossini and Mr Jorge Rossini) were much simpler in their banking choices. They had two accounts one for you and one for your parents. Now that we know of the death of your parents the two accounts have been amalgamated into one account containing twenty point five billion galleons. They have also left you their manors in Kent England and Venice Italy. In case you have not noticed by now your mother was Italian and she married a Spanish pureblood wizard and so always allowed people to assume she was Spanish. This in itself means you are in fact Italian. Now on to the cheque this may come as a bit of shock for you but you're parents didn't want to you know until the time was right. The cheque is not for you. There is a man in your year at school named Blaise Zabini and the Cheque is for him. Your parents were his godparents but because of hiding they could never give him anything all his life. We have been instructed to tell you to give him the cheque for three point three billion galleons to do with as he sees fit. **_

_**We have one last confession we have been asked to make. When your mother turned twenty she had what she initially thought was a severe adverse reaction to something she ate in a restaurant but soon discovered it wasn't. When her parents became worried they brought her straight to St Mungos and once there explained she'd been like this for a whole day now. The healers checked her out and eventually confirmed that she was indeed a veela witch. Her best friends Narcissa Black, Violet Carrington and Arabella Moretti all from different locations in the world but attending Hogwarts were not surprised when she told them this claiming that they were veela also. It is likely that as her daughter and indeed the other children of these people may be a late developing veela. This means that according to your parents despite any marriage contracts they made they will be null and void should you transform. We have been informed by your mother to tell you that Veela's are beautiful witches or wizards who attract the attention of everyone everywhere they go.**_

_**These witches and wizards develop a strong sense of smell and can smell their Amortentia but it will be coming from their mate. A mate is your life partner who you must spend forever loving and protecting. In order to mate fully with him or her you must engage with them sexually and bite them in the neck with your fangs which will come down just for the mating purpose as they go away afterwards. As you bite them you release venom into them and they must release their venom into you by biting you back. Once the mating is over and the connection is made you will be bale to feel just what your mate is feeling and read their minds or talk to them telepathically upon command. If you have further questions in relation to your possible change please feel free to come in and visit our transformations expert Linda Clinger who will be happy to give you anymore information or help you in anyway she can. Good day to you Miss Alvarado, R.F. Parker, Head of Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley London.**_

After reading the letter from the bank with a very pale face and shaking hands she pulled the money bag from the large envelope and found the cheque inside turning to Blaise. "Blaise excuse me but I need to give you something of great importance. I requested a bank statement of my account at Gringotts to find much to my own surprise I had more then one of them. My parents went into hiding years ago once I was born and have informed me via the bank that they were your godparents and because they had to flee they never got to give you anything all your life. I have been instructed by the bank to you this cheque they wanted you to have!" she said smiling as she handed a stunned Blaise the cheque with a small note attached.

_**Blaise,**_

_**It is with great sadness that we inform you that myself (Valentina Alvarado) and my husband (Matias Alvarado) have to flee from Voldermort's advances. It is not longer safer for us to stay here in the pureblood world so we have placed glamour charms on ourselves and our daughter and now go under the name of Granger. Hermione will change back when she is nineteen years old. Because of the fact that we had to flee we could never give you anything for all of your life so please accept this cheque from us your godparents. I hope it will be enough to get you anything you may desire in your life. Much love and kindness, Valentina and Matias Alvarado.**_

He finished reading the letter looking shocked and smiled. "Thank you so much Marianna this means a lot to me. I am so sorry they had to flee it must have been so awfully hard. I'll put this in my bag and lodge it later on during the week thanks again!" he said hugging her over the table awkwardly and smiling at her. "No problem Blaise!" she said smiling once again. Pansy had been watching the whole thing while eating her pudding and found Marianna's persistent look of sadness underneath it all curious. She had Harry Potter what reason had she to be sad? It had only gotten worse when she'd read the letter form the bank. "Marianna what's troubling you? I am a girl so it is my job to see such things" she said smiling at her. "What was your mothers name as a child Pansy?" she asked a confused Pansy. "My mother was called Violet Carrington before she married dad becoming Violet Parkinson. Why do you ask?" "The letter from the bank mentioned something about my mother being best friends with Narcissa Black, Violet Carrington and Arabella Moretti!" she said when Blaise jumped with the shock. "That was my mothers name before she married what's going on here?" he asker her now confused beyond belief.

"Well my mother was a veela witch claiming that when she told her three best friends they were not surprised because they were veela themselves. She was a late bloomer only finding out when she was twenty years old herself" she said looking anywhere but at them. "Yes I know that I am veela myself as is Pansy. We are lucky enough to be each others mates. We just choose not to show it so openly because we believe our private life should stay just that, private!" he finished kissing Pansy quickly. Remembering her tea she drank it slowly surprised it was still boiling hot and then laughing when she saw Harry with his wand raised against the cup. "Harry did you hear our conversation just now and if so how do you feel about it?" she asked him looking at him nervously. "It's not easy for me either you know. I always loved and admired you before and then after my change in status I discover I have to marry you. I'd never thought I'd be marrying anyone really you know the usual ministry job, apartment and Ron's kids to spoil or something. If you are veela and I'm not your mate I will get over it. I'll always be your friend no matter what happens alright?" he said sheepishly. "Harry you're amazing I don't deserve you. I really do love you; you know I'm just shocked about marrying you so suddenly and out of the blue. Oh look here's the letter about how to locate our house. Oh wait no this isn't that letter this is for the two of us. Let's read it together ok"

_**Mr Harry Potter and Miss Marianna Alvarado of Pantera House,**_

_**As you may or may not know I will be sending a letter to the table soon about how to access the house of Pantera but that's not what this letter is about. I have a special job for the both of you this year. Harry you will be in charge of teaching the first year Zorro House students the History and practical elements of Quidditch. This will also involve teaching them how to fly as well as the care and maintenance of all the brooms and gear. You will be responsible for giving them assignments and exams on the sport. You will have your own office and classroom which you can decorate any way you see fit. As a professor you can take away points and or give detention to any pupil you find breaking the rules. No other member of staff is allowed to tell you how you should be teaching your classes. Please note that points being taken away or detention given may only be done in the instance that a rule you set in your classroom or I set in this Academy is broken. **_

_**If you do as good a job as I feel you will, there will always be a job here for you teaching this to the first years and higher years if I feel it should be taught to them. I have always loved quidditch and so believe we should be the only academy to specialise in teaching about it. Ronald Weasley, Terry Boot and Draco Malfoy will be teaching the same thing as you to one of the other houses including your own house. You are not to concern yourself with how they teach and teach your class whatever way you feel is appropriate. I will be allocating use of the Quidditch pitch to the four of you when I am ready and you are to plan your lessons around it. **_

_**Marianna you will be in charge of teaching Dance to the first year Zorro students. You will have to provide them with assignments and exams correcting these on your own time. Any gear the Dance or Quidditch students will need are to be either pre ordered by you (using their measurements) and paid for upon their arrival by the students or alternatively you are to tell them what they will require and they are to purchase it themselves in Hogsmeade. The new dance studio we have here at the school will be yours Marianna to use because of it's close proximity to Pantera house. You will also find your office inside your classroom and can decorate them both as you see fit. All students have been informed that should they wish to hand in assignments or find you for anything they may need they are to do so in your office as appose to disturbing you while you're at home. I would like you to include somewhere in your classes the History of Dance and the countries from which the different types of dance come. It will be in ways a way of teaching about the history of a particular area as well as the dance that came from it. I know you will be exceptional for the job and have every faith you will do well. I have included time slots on your now reduced schedule for these classes. **_

_**If you feel like adding elements such as drama or music into your classes you may do so as well. I wanted to have a comprehensive programme here that teaches the children about dance, drama, music and culture. All other student teachers have been informed that while their class is called dance they may teach music and drama also if it is their wish to do so but are not required to if it is not their wish to do so. If you choose to include elements such as Music and Drama in your classes you must also give assignments and exams on those areas. I feel that if fro example you were to include those elements you could teach some Music and Dancing in one class and Drama in the other classes. Not all classes will be practical either so Harry just like Marianna you will need to prepare theoretical lessons also.**_

_**Katie Bell, Tracey Davis, and Luna Lovegood will be teaching dance here to the first years with you. You will each teach one first year class from a house that is not your own and will continuously do so with the house you have been given. Because the both of you will be teaching here you will only have to take the following subjects while your peers will be taking all of them. You will only have to take Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and DADA. I have every faith you will teach your classes to the best of your ability. I want you to always consult with the other teachers teaching your particular subject so you can all discuss how it is going or indeed how you feel it could be improved. If you feel someone could improve their ways of teaching the subject you are to tell them constructively without saying outright that they are bad at their job. These meetings that should take place once a month are for constructive purposes only. **_

_**As you will be teaching the class I must insist that you always wear your ordinary (but smart) clothes to the class and not your uniform as that will only confuse the students. As I said before you can decorate your office and classroom any way you see fit and no one may tell you it is inappropriate but please not too much dark colours as I want the environment to be a bright one. I have informed the other staff that you will be student teaching this year during your last year of school and that once you graduate you will be receiving your own staff quarters here where you will live and teach after that. We are very lucky this year to have such outstanding staff. You are free to study and do homework in your own personal office if it is easier for you. I am ordering all new student teachers to form a truce. This war is over and we don't want anymore pettiness. Slytherin and Gryffindor are no more and so along with them dies this silly rivalry you've all had especially the one with the old Hufflepuff House. Please sign the bottom of this note if you agree to these terms. The note will stay with you but I have charmed it to alert me to your signing it. I wish you well in your new house, Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Merlin's Academy MA.**_

Harry looked shocked to the core. If he had expected anything this wasn't it. He would be teaching his own class here and this new situation delighted him much to his own surprise. Not waiting for Marianna he signed the parchment and she soon followed in a shocked manor. She would be teaching Dance and Drama here which was to be very exciting. She was just relaxing back into her seat when another letter arrived at their table but this time it was for all of them as they placed it at the head of the table reading it.

_**To the students of Pantera House,**_

_**As by now you are all no doubt wondering how to get your house and whether it is inside or outside. I can now tell you that it is inside the castle. Go out to the main hall here on the ground floor if the castle and you will see a portrait of a panther with another panther in a tree. This portrait is not unique however as you will find one on every floor here. They have been disguised so only a true Pantera member will see it. Once you approach the portrait and touch it once with your wand a lettered and numbered keypad should appear there. Once it does you should key in the numbers 7268372 which is the numbers for the spelling of Pantera on the keypad. You should know also that for security reasons no other student who is not a Pantera member will be able to see the letters or numbers on the key pad as it will look to them like you are just randomly pressing numbers. Once the portrait opens and you step inside you will find yourself in an elevator. This elevator contains a map and will take you to all seven floors in the castle including the dungeons. All you need to do once inside is press the number for the floor you wish to go to. Now here you have two options as you can either press to go to the seventh floor, get out and enter your common room using the main entrance or you may choose to stay in the elevator and by pressing the six and seven key together it will deliver you to your common room.**_

_**If you do choose to get out at the seventh floor for class or something and you wish to enter the house through the main portrait you will find a large portrait of a Panther with golden dots on him. He will ask you for the password which is Panther Pantera. No one will think of this as the password and even if they do if anyone who not in your house tries to break into it they will be shocked and sent flying back a few meters away from the entrance. If you wish to have a visitor in your house you may do so but please note that if you do they will never be able to see or hear your passwords and pass codes as you will be either shielded or silenced to them. As well as this people know where your main portrait is and may knock if they wish to see you. On the main coffee table of your common room is a pair of omnioculars. If you pick up the omnioculars and look through them you will be able to see through the eyes of the panther and out onto the corridor. This is useful if someone knocks and you want to know who they are. Also if someone tries to break in this will show you who it was. Your common room will be full of different shaped and sized black leather couches. These couches will have a lot of leopard print cushions on them and you will find a leopard print rug in front of the fire.**_

_**In the middle of the room you will see a round swivel table and if you tap the table with your wand the row of candles on top of it will light up. They are timed to go off after one hour so if you want them to come back on just tap the table once more with your wand. You will see a few leopard print stools and two leopard print chaise lounges in the corner of the room. The room is purple in colour and there are two doors leading to the male and female dorms. Females the door for you is teal and for boys their door is royal purple. One need only tap the door once with their wand and a palm scanner will appear. If you place your palm on it, it will glow bright red and then you may enter. Once inside you will see various doors labelled one to seven. Inside the girls dorms you will first off notice tones of space. Now Pantera is unique in that it has different beds for girls and for boys. In the girls dorms you will see four evenly spaced round high huts with three steps leading up to them. Inside the hut you will find your king sized bed with two nightstands and two lamps on the platform inside. Once you go to bed girls there is a button on your headboard which you should press as pressing this button activates the curtain that will close all the way around your huts leaving you in darkness to sleep. Each bed is equipped with an alarm to go off one hour before breakfast. Because of special circumstances Harry and Marianna are in they will not be taking as many classes as you this year. Also they will have alarms set to wake them up at ten thirty on the weekends. Do not worry as this will not affect you at all. **_

_**Now girls if you go behind the bed hut you will find two doors both of which lead to your personal en suite complete with all of the fine furnishings you deserve and the other door of course leads to your own walk in wardrobe. Each bed section is labelled and all the beds have either leopard print or zebra print bedding on it. The girl's dorm is teal in colour and their en suites are teal. For boys the opposite is true. You will have a purple room and a teal bathroom. Now you too get your own en suites and walk in wardrobes but instead of the hut bed each boy has his own labelled curtained section. The curtain is to provide privacy. Now in your section you will have a king sized four poster bed with your own luxury fire facing the bed. You will also have two bedside lockers with lamps on them as well as a faux fur rug in front of the fire. If you press the button on your own bed your curtains will too close themselves. That is all you need to know about Pantera house but if you have any questions do not hesitate to contact me in my office. Professor McGonagall, Headmistress, Merlin's Academy, MA.**_

After reading this they all went down the hall looking for the portrait which took a while but eventually they found it. It seemed that everyone just passed it by as though it wasn't even there. They tapped it with there wands and keyed in the code before the portrait opened to reveal the lift. They all stepped inside as it would only take four people. It they pressed for floor number seven and it zoomed off like one of those blasted ministry lifts that everyone hates. After it finally stopped zooming, twisting and turning quickly they were in a crumpled heap inside before spilling out the now opened door. They went to the large panther portrait before wiping themselves down and trying to straighten up somewhat from their previous dishevelled appearances. They said the password and entered. It was certainly different to the way Gryffindor had looked. It was certainly opulent and very luxurious looking. They all snuggled down in one of the seating areas and called one of the elves for some hot chocolate which they downed in delight. Laughing at Marianna Harry informed her that she had a froth moustache. Some things it seemed did not change. After hours of talking and playing different games of exploding snap and wizard's chess they were exhausted and all went their separate ways to bed. As they were at the door Harry found his nerve once again and leaned in tipping Marianna back slightly before proceeding to snog her senseless something she'd never done before. She'd kissed so many boys but none of them had ever kissed her like this so full of love and passion.

When they broke away panting for air they both had red slightly bruised lips form the passion of it all. "Oh Harry promise to kiss me like as often as you can! That was amazing!" she said now blushing wildly. "Oh of course my dear. I love it when you moan as I kiss you it's the best sound like music to my ears!" he said now blushing himself. "Oh god I didn't moan did I? How embarrassing. I mean then again it was amazing. Oh Harry Potter you'll be the death of me. I love you anyway you know. Despite what may or may not happen to me when I turn twenty" she said now smiling before touching her palm on the scanner and leaving him behind. Her hut was a gorgeous shade and she loved the layout of the room. Slipping into her pyjamas she came to the foot of the bed when she was approached by Pansy. "Yes Pansy?" she asked her. "I want to have some fun and play a joke on Blaise. One he'll never get until it's too late. I have with me two vials of polyjuice potion. I want to become you for a day and you can become me ok?" she said sounding really excited at the idea of pulling one over on Blaise. Marianna agreed and they became one another before falling asleep. The potion would last exactly twenty four hours from the moment they took it and she certainly felt weird lying there as Pansy. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	7. The consequences of being stubborn

**Here's the next chapter so let me know what you think thanks for all the support.**

Her mother had been wrong and boy did she now know it. Tossing and turning in her sleep was no fun. As her body fused into that of Pansy Parkinson but why did it hurt so much. It hadn't hurt this much in second year even with her own mistake. Pansy suddenly screamed her head off before going silent once again. It seemed that even she had nightmares as well. Oh how wrong she was for thinking that the screaming from Pansy had been a nightmare. In the morning she woke up and went downstairs screaming when she saw her reflection. It seemed that in her very sleepy state she had forgotten about the polyjuice potion as Pansy Parkinson looked back at her. She then remembered as she saw herself coming out of Pansy's bed looking bloody good. Why in the hell did she have to look so damn different when Pansy was portraying her? She now saw herself with slightly bigger boobs, was definitely much taller again and had dark caramel hair that resembled the hair of Eva Longoria. She was also glowing. She was so attracted to herself that she thought she might scream in anticipation if she looked at her for much longer. Calling Pansy over to her she spoke in a slightly angry tone "Do you usually have such bisexual thoughts about me?" "No I don't but tell me do you usually wish to smell Draco?" she asked her looking very shocked indeed. Her eyes widened in shock. "I never think about that what the hell? And why in the hell do you look so different?" she shouted at her getting the attention of the other girls in her dorm. "Hey lay off Pansy I think she looks beautiful!" said Millicent defensively.

"I know she does I was only saying she now looks different is all calm down Milly!" she said lightly. "Anyway it was like being torn in two last night. I can't stop thinking about Draco and how he smells. It's driving me mad _Marianna_" she whispered quietly. They both took the dreaded trip to the common room where both Blaise and Harry were waiting. Marianna was unprepared however for the large snog Blaise gave her. His lips were like silk and oh my god he smelled great. "You smell amazing" she said before blushing and putting her hand over her mouth as Marianna scowled at her from across the room before being kissed by a delighted Harry. Breaking apart from Harry Pansy mouthed sorry at her blushing wildly. "Marianna a word please. Ok now that we're alone a moment how long does this potion last Pansy?" she asked herself feeling so weird about doing it. "It lasts thirteen hours from when we took it before wearing off. So having said that we have about two hours before it wears off and we have double potions with the Zorro house members. I will not be mad at you for anything Blaise instigates. Have a fun day as me. Because I swear to god I intend to do the same" she said winking and giggling as she cooed at Harry before leaving with him. Blaise kissed her once more and she felt shivers all over her body. "Pans baby my dorm is empty now. I need you baby! Feel how ready I am Pans and all for you!" he said now kissing her neck making her moan. _Fuck fuck shit oh sweet Circe on a broom! _She thought now panicking. "Mmm so good! I ugh can't Blaise that time of the month you know!" she bluffed blushing madly. "Oh right well at least let me touch you just this once come on we don't even have to go all the way! I promise I'll be ok just please let me satisfy you. I mean you know I want only to please you. I always do my mate" he said growling huskily and making her very wet. "Ok but please be quick and kiss me while you do it! You should know that I'm only agreeing to this because I'm so horny not because I actually want it" she said knowing he wasn't going to give up on it.

He latched his lips to hers his hands sliding down to her chest where his thumbs grazed over her now hardened nipples in the most delicious way ever. Clearly like her Pansy had sensitive nipples. She arched up into his touch feeling her imminent release from his kiss and touching of her breasts alone. Soon enough his lips went around one of nipples as he disillusioned them both. He slipped his hand into her skirt and rubbed at her now hardened nub while sucking her nipple until she screamed out in his arms. She used her wand a scourgified him quickly so he wouldn't find out her lie about having her cycle as they went hand in hand to breakfast. Little did she know Harry had just done the same thing to Pansy only he had eaten her out instead of simply feeling her up. Both blushing madly they entered the great hall feeling strange as all girls looked at Pansy in disguise in awe and all boys looked lustfully at her. It was then that she realised poor Pansy had changed into a veela as her the previous night hence the screaming which she now realised was not caused by a nightmare. Marianna started to shake as she looked at the Zorro table. "Marianna what is it?" "Pansy I need to smell him now! I'm so freaked out please help me in anyway you can" she said looking close to tears. "Come with me" she said grabbing her hand and pulling her over to where Draco was having breakfast. "Drakie poo here's Marianna my new friend. Well don't be rude give her a hug!" she ordered him. _When he hugs you smell him!_ She whispered quickly to Marianna as he got up and proceeded to hug her gently. She smelled him and jumped slightly as he smelled of vanilla, fresh parchment, fresh mown grass and the most gorgeous cologne she had ever smelt.

She looked deep into his eyes before backing off and thanking him. She went to her table where Harry and Blaise were watching them. "Well Marianna what did you think?" she asked Pansy impatiently. "He smells so good. I'm so horny now! I'm sorry but I can't hide it!" she said now blushing madly. Marianna cringed as when she got back to the table Harry asked Pansy what had just happened with Draco. "Harry you smell amazing. Did you know that? I mean Blaise smells great too but you oh wow!" she said frowning as she suddenly came in her pants for no reason and was puffing slightly in her seat. "Pansy there is two of them!" she said looking directly at Marianna before going practically purple with embarrassment. Meanwhile Luna Lovegood entered to eat her breakfast with dark blue hair and looking as though she'd just been very unwell. Pansy laughed at this wondering what had happened to Luna that she now had blue hair. Luna had woken up that morning with a very sore back and head in her own bathtub screaming a bit. She realised the spells they had used while drunk had time limits on them of which she knew not the length. Finally and slowly dressing she met Neville and they headed to breakfast together. She pulled back when he kissed her claiming she had a headache so she couldn't kiss him right then. He looked at her puzzled but just thought it must be her time of the month or something so he let it go. She knew people would look at her as she entered the great hall but she just hoped that the spells would wear off soon. She was lucky though that half an hour after being there the spell did wear off and she looked better then ever.

Sitting in potions class Professor Slughorn began to discuss what potion they were making when Pansy started to feeling different. She knew she was changing back so jumped up shouting spider and ran with Marianna into the ingredients closet where they changed back into themselves once again. Coming out again Pansy said "Sorry I'm deadly afraid of spiders and one landed on my hand I'm sorry I grabbed you Marianna!" she said now smirking slightly at being back. "That's ok Pansy!" It would seem that since regaining her own body back Marianna had become even more Veela if that was even possible and was now glowing bright golden in colour to all men in the room at least. She glanced around the room her eyes landing on Draco momentarily as she experienced a slight dizzy spell. Sitting down she inhaled slowly to smell Lavender, spices, chocolate and coffee. Wow did he always smell so bloody good. He glanced at her now breathing slightly erratically and blushing madly. He'd know that look anywhere she'd found her mate. He couldn't help but hope it wasn't someone he hated. It was as he had this thought that he realised that she must be his mate. He inhaled himself and smelled strawberries, vanilla, orchids and chocolate. Something else caught his nose and his eyes widened considerably. Was that arousal and coming from her? He purred slightly while Blaise who at beside him gave him a knowing look.

He needed her now more then ever but before he could pounce she jumped out of her seat. "Professor I'm feeling very sick. I need to go now. Please give the notes to Pansy for me and I'll be sure to read and study them all!" she said grabbing her stuff and running from the room. Draco growled in frustration as his member ached under the table from seeing her eyes change colour and her pant wildly. She ran all the way to her office sealing it with the charms they had used during the war and screamed her head off. She may have changed but Draco was still a bloody prat and she hated his guts. Why it had to be him she'd never know. She had used the gemino curse on the marauders map to make a copy of it before removing the curse and giving it back to Harry. She had resigned to keep one in her office drawer which would be locked at all times. _I solemnly swear I am up to no good!_ She was relieved to see that the spell had worked as she locked eyes on the footsteps containing the name Draco Malfoy. His steps were erratic and she noticed him running everywhere. What in the hell was he looking for anyway? She became very frustrated watching him run everywhere.

Why was he so complex to understand? He'd been a jerk and bullied her all the time he'd known her and made her cry countless times. Now all of a sudden she was expected to love him or something. Her body did indeed ache for him which was something that angered her more then anything. She wanted to dominate him, whip him and tease him to the edge of release and leave him hanging. Maybe she wanted him to dominate her sometimes she didn't know. She could still see him running everywhere and laughed imagining him looking like a headless chicken right about now. She jumped as she saw Harry Potter coming towards her classroom having no clue what to do. _Mischief managed!_ She said sealing the marauders map in the drawer and removing the incantations from her office. She waved her wand as her skirt rose up a few inches and a red lacy thong appeared on her ass. When he entered the classroom looking for her she smirked. She needed sex and man was she going to get it now whether he liked it or not. As far as she was concerned whether Draco liked it or not was really not her concern. Reaching out a hand she grabbed Harry who shrieked and pulled him into her office using the usual war like sealing charms on it. "Harry!" she moaned causing his member to twitch in his pants. "I have a problem I need help with" she said looking oh so innocent.

Draco had searched everywhere for her including her office which was empty. Where in the hell was she? No one in her house had seen her inside there either. He really couldn't understand it. He screamed in agony and fell over just by the Headmistresses office as she exited her office looking at him in awe. Marianna was grinding hard and fast into Harry who reached forward to play with her oh so sensitive nipples and kiss her neck as she screamed coming undone all around him when he finished inside her. She turned around a bit him her venom entering him and encouraged him to do the same which he did. Now mated to Harry she could feel his every emotion. Meanwhile downstairs McGonagall was trying to hush a screaming Draco who was balling his eyes out. Calling for Blaise who joined them immediately she left the both of them alone to go attend to her business but not before Blaise assured her that Draco would be fine while he stayed with him. "Draco mate what is it?" he asked Draco who looked like it was the end of his life. "She has mated with Potter Blaise I'm in so much pain. I can't live without her but she's already mated to him just in order to avoid having to mate with me. It's pathetic and now she's gone missing. I can't find her anywhere!" he said sounding pissed off and in pain. "Draco she's in her office where she is all the time now. Didn't you check there?" he asked confused. "I did but I didn't see her there Blaise!" said Draco frowning as his face became shocked with realisation. "What is it Draco?" asked Blaise confused.

"She is sick Blaise. She has bonded with Harry but he's not her true mate and now she is suffering for it. I can feel it. She's not even aware of it yet. That stupid girl would rather die then be with me. Am I really that repulsive?" he asked Blaise with tears in his eyes. "Draco you were a jerk to her making her cry all the time you knew her how exactly do you expect her to behave? I'm just being brutally honest which lets face it you need right now!" replied Blaise smirking slightly. Upstairs Marianna was walking around the common room when she suddenly blacked out. She was rushed to madam Pomfrey who examined her and called for Professor McGonagall. "What is it Poppy? Is she really sick?" she asked concerned. "Miss Alvarado is a newly turned veela who found her mate but because she didn't like who it was mated to someone else and now is dying because of her actions. The only way to save her would be to have her real mate beside her but the only problem is that she blacked out before she could inform anyone of who it was so we have no idea who it is!" said Pomfrey panicking. "I believe I may know the answer we need." Placing the sonogram on her throat she asked for Blaise Zabini to come to the hospital wing immediately. "Headmistress you called for me?" he asked her politely. "Your true mate is dying Blaise and you need to go to her now to save her." "But Professor" "No buts just do it!" she growled at him. "I'm not her real mate. I have my mate already her real mate is Draco!" he said shocking his headmistress who fainted.

Why does everyone faint when I mention Draco this is getting ridiculous he thought rolling his eyes to heaven? She recovered with a simple enervate and looked at Blaise. "He hated her so much Blaise. I am so sorry I fainted it was not my intention to scare you or anyone. I don't care how much he hated her or made her cry every night she needs him here now or she'll die and I won't have him be responsible for her death" she said so low it frightened him. "Professor he loves her. He made her life a living hell before but his veela has chosen hers and it would be wise to just let them alone for the moment. I will call him now." Soon enough Draco was before her bed crying his eyes out. _Don't die on me now you coward!_ He shouted. "Pomfrey save her. I'll pay you or give you anything you want!" he said hysterically. "The only person who can save her is you. Hold her hand, kiss her I don't know how this works but do whatever you can for her!" she replied sounding panicked. Draco flew over to the side of her bed and grabbed her hand in his. As he leaned in to her inhaling her scent from her neck he felt her entire body stiffen as her eyes flashed open. Glancing wildly around she started to panic. She hadn't seen him yet and was fully convinced something was wrong. "HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?" she called out looking forlorn and lost. She jumped when she heard the growling beside her. "What are you doing here ferret? Oh haha did Blaise send you to prank me? Well tell him he's hilarious. POMFREY! GET HARRY!" she called out looking panicked.

"Miss Alvarado you're awake which is good but I can't get Harry as he's not your real mate Draco here is!" she said firmly. "For gods' sake women although I don't want to admit it they are both my mates I have two and I need Harry now or else I'll reject Draco here and die. I'm deadly serious and I have no qualms about it either!" she sad seriously scaring Draco. "Please Marianna don't do this to me. I love you and I will die without you. You mean the world to me!" he said making her frown. "If you love me why did you hurt me all the time when I was Hermione? If the answer I get is not satisfactory you'll know about it!" she said now crying. "I was jerk and no I have no excuse for how I behaved only that I was right as far as I was concerned and insulting any muggle borns never mattered. To be frank I don't care what you were or are all I know is that I love you and I'll die without you." Suddenly Harry was at the end of her bed looking at her with venom in his eyes. "If he was your mate why did you mate with me? Did you not think I'd care if you died?" he said desperately as tears fell from his eyes. "Harry you're my mate also. I love you!" she said shrinking back when his expression grew dark and unreadable. "You can't have two mates and I know this because I took leaf out of your book and researched it." "But Harry I love you why don't you understand!" she said sounding heartbroken which began to slowly break Draco's heart.

"I'd rather die then have someone with a broken heart. Go to Harry!" he commanded crying his eyes out. "Malfoy I hate you but I won't let you die!" said Harry forcefully. "If the both of you don't shut up I'll die myself!" she said leaning over and kissing Draco on the mouth. He deepened the kiss while Harry watched awkwardly. She detached herself putting all the effort into that type of kiss with Harry and gasping. She loved him and loved kissing him but nothing had felt as good as kissing Draco. "Harry I do love you more then you'll ever know but I've just discovered that Draco is in fact my true mate. I don't love him like I love you but he completes me. I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you. Please say you won't leave me and stop being my friend Harry because that would kill me!" she said now crying. "Marianna I could never do that. I am hurt but I will move on and find someone else. I want you to know Malfoy that if you hurt you will pay. I will always love you Maria and you'll always be very special to me but I know there is someone else out there for me and I will find her!" Since kissing Malfoy she'd really perked up and was suddenly all better to the amazement of both the boys.

McGonagall now well aware of the situation granted them access to leave for a few days. She said their teaching wouldn't be starting till next week anyway and that were currently excused for three days and both were expected to return on the evening of the fourth day. They agreed thanking her and aparated to a prepaid hotel suite complete with a Jacuzzi and king sized bed. Things were about to get rather interesting for both of them and she panted staring at him her eyes going dark with lust.

**Left it on a bit of cliff hanger. Will update soon with what happens. Thanks Moondustangel xxx**


End file.
